Nos psychanalyses
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Jace, Clary Alec, Simon, Isabelle et Magnus n'ont pas eu une année facile. Heureusement pour eux, Zenophys Blodeuwedd, jeune psychanalyste, vient d'être mandatée par l'Enclave. Et ça promet... {CONTIENT DES SPOILERS SAISON 1 ET SAISON 2 INCLUSE}
1. Une psychanalyste nommée Zenophys

Zenophys Blodeuwedd patientait dans son petit bureau. Des photos de chats, de chèvres, de chats déguisés en chèvres ou de chèvres déguisées en chat, ornaient les quatre murs de la pièce. La jeune femme repositionna ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez, d'un air assuré et s'adressa à la plante verte posée prés de toute sa paperasse :

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je suis ici pour vous aider ! s'entraina-t-elle en prenant un ton apaisant et sérieux à la fois.

Elle retira finalement ses lunettes. C'était sa toute première mission depuis qu'elle était diplômée et elle avait été nommé à l'institution de New-York, qui depuis une année, avait bien fait parler d'elle. Zenophys enleva ses chaussures à talon et fît tourner la chaise de son bureau en soupirant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Maryse Lightwood venait d'entrer, sans même se donner la peine de frapper à la grande porte en chêne. Zenophys bredouilla de plates explications :

-Rien. Je tourne. C'est drôle ! Vous devriez essayer ! Et je vais me taire…

La matriarche des Lightwood haussa un sourcil, accentuant les traits déjà si froids et si durs de son visage.

-Voici la liste de toutes les personnes qui doivent venir vous voir prochainement. L'Enclave tient à ce que ces jeunes Shadowhunters soient suivis avec sérieux et professionnalisme. Ces jeunes ont eu une année difficile…

Zenophys n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper, mais Maryse avait lourdement insisté sur le dernier terme. Elle déglutit, surtout en remarquant le regard de l'ancienne directrice de l'institution de New-York dévier vers sa paire de talons échoués sur la moquette.

-Professionnalisme, c'est mon second prénom !

Son interlocutrice jeta un œil à l'ensemble du bureau avant de déclarer sombrement :

-Je n'en doute pas, Madame Blodeuwedd.

La jeune psychanalyste se renfrogna sur son siège et s'empara de la liste que venait de lui donner Madame Lightwood. De nombreux noms y étaient inscrits. Mais celui qui attira son attention, fût le tout premier. Son premier client. Jace Wayland.


	2. 1 - Jace Wayland

Le blond en face d'elle tripotait nerveusement le petit chaton jouant avec une pelote de laine. Zenophys serrait les dents depuis cinq minutes, priant pour que son client lâche sa figurine fétiche. N'y résistant pas, elle se leva finalement de sa chaise pour l'attraper des mains du jeune-homme qui la regarda, interloqué.

-Très bien Monsieur Wayland !

-Morgenstern, corrigea froidement Jace.

Elle savait très bien qui il était. C'était marqué sur son dossier, en gros, en gras et en rouge. L'Enclave lui avait demandé de le surveiller de prêt et faire un rapport. Rapport qui embêtait la psychanalyste. Et la déontologie dans tout ça ? Jace pouvait lui faire confiance. Et au diable les exigences de l'Enclave. A moins que Jace ne représente un danger pour les autres ou pour lui-même, elle serait la gardienne de ses pensées, comme elle s'était promis de l'être pour toutes les personnes franchissant le seuil de sa porte.

-Très bien Monsieur Morgenstern, reprit la psychanalyste. Je vous écoute !

-Mais je n'ai rien à dire, rétorqua le Shadowhunter.

Zenophys se tortilla sur son siège nerveusement.

-Et si nous commencions par le début ? proposa-t-elle.

Le silence se réinstalla, plus lourd et encore plus gênant que celui qui avait déjà ponctué les quinze premières minutes de leur entretien.

-Je vois dans votre dossier que vous avez assistez à la mort de votre père quand vous n'étiez encore qu'un petit garçon…

-Il n'est pas vraiment mort. Et ce n'était pas vraiment mon père, marmonna sombrement Jace.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion parce que son père était toujours vivant. Et le visage qu'il connaissait, qu'il attribuait à son père, c'était en fait celui d'un inconnu, qui n'avait aucun sang commun avec lui, aucune gêne semblable. Ce n'était qu'une imposture, et lui, le dindon de la farce depuis toujours.

-Il reste quand même celui qui vous a élevé. Tout ces faits, que vous venez de citer, n'écartent en rien l'affection que vous lui portiez et que vous pouvez toujours lui porter aujourd'hui.

-Vous dîtes de belles conneries emballées dans un paquet de mots incompréhensibles !

-Oh je crois que sous toute cette provocation, vous avez parfaitement compris…

-Vous voulez que je vous parle ? Très bien on va parler !

Le jeune adulte bondit de sa chaise, et sous la violence de l'acte, celle-ci tomba lourdement sur la moquette du bureau de la psychanalyste, qui resta pourtant calme. Elle fixa son regard sur le blond qui faisait furieusement les cent pas tel un lion en cage, prêt à bondir et à tout déchiqueter.

-J'ai vu des hommes, débarquer un jour chez moi et assassiner mon père sans que je ne puisse rien faire, juste sous mes yeux. Ils l'ont tué, ils ont ris et ils m'ont contemplé avec un grand sourire le visage en train de voir mon père mourir ! J'ai vu son sang s'écouler sur l'herbe, j'ai entendu son cri de douleur quand on l'a tué, et j'ai deviné la lueur de terreur qui luisait dans ses yeux quand il a compris qu'il allait y rester ! Et moi, je n'ai rien pu faire ! Rien !

Il n'avait pas crié mais dans sa voix, on sentait la colère, la rage, la haine, un tourbillon de culpabilité qui, mélangé à toutes ces émotions, était néfaste pour le blond.

-Et je revois cette scène tous les soirs, tout le temps, même en ayant les yeux ouverts dès fois. Et maintenant, son visage se confond avec celui de Valentin Morgenstern, cette pourriture qui était caché sous les traits de celui que je pensais être mon père, mais qui n'en portait que les traits. Et tout se confond dans ma tête, et j'arrive pas, non je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose !

Ce jeune adulte, était tout simplement traumatisé.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du SSPT, Monsieur Wayland ?

-Morgenstern ! aboya Jace.

Cette fois si, Zenophys sursauta et lâcha sa figurine fétiche qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains sous le coup de la surprise.

-C'est le nom de père biologique alors c'est comme ça qu'on doit m'appeler non ?

Il avait craché le patronyme de « Morgenstern » avec une telle violence, un tel dégoût. Le jeune homme, se rendant compte de son état, tenta de se calmer et releva la chaise pour se rassoir en face de la femme qui le regardait toujours fixement sans cligner des yeux une seule fois. Sa jambe gauche tremblait, comme s'il se retenait de frapper le bureau, comme s'il refusait de crier.

-C'est quoi un SSPT ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais désintéressée.

-C'est un acronyme pour désigner ce que l'on appelle le syndrome de stress post-traumatique. C'est un état de stress qui se manifeste à la suite d'une expérience vécue comme traumatisante…

Jace ricana sarcastiquement. Un syndrome de stress post-traumatique ? Lui ? Non. Il avait le contrôle d'habitude. Tout le temps. Il savait se battre, diriger une équipe. Il était impassible, il avait les idées claires et surtout, il n'avait peur de rien ! Et pourtant, dès fois, quand il était en mission et qu'il voyait des démons mourir sous sa lame, des flashs apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il revoyait cet homme, qu'il n'arrivait plus à définir comme un père, se faire tuer. Il revoyait le liquide rouge couler le long de sa blessure. Il chassait ces pensées dès qu'elles apparaissaient, mais souvent, la nuit, elles revenaient et elles le hantaient. Il redevenait un petit garçon, incapable de réagir, lâche et sans honneur. Cette vision ne l'avait jamais quittée.

-Si c'était mon seul problème, lâcha finalement le Shadowhunter dans un murmure.

-Vous étiez tout jeune, fît remarquer une nouvelle fois Zenophys. Vous n'avez pas porter ce lourd fardeau sur vos seules épaules. Vous ne pouvez pas laissez cet épisode dicter l'ensemble de votre vie…

-Et pourtant, il l'est non ?

-Comment ça ? l'interrogea Zenophys.

-C'est ce jour là que le premier rouage du plan de Valentin s'est enclenché ! C'est ce jour-là que j'ai été pris en charge par la famille Lightwood. Il pensait faire de moi un cheval de Troie… Je suis plus en colère que traumatisé.

-Oh je pense que les rêves dont vous parlez disent le contraire. Vous refoulez, et c'est une réaction de protection tout à fait censée et légitime.

La psychanalyste remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et plissa sa jupe crayon du plat de la main en réfléchissant. Le syndrome de stress post-traumatique pouvait être perçu comme une réaction normale de l'être humain. Après une expérience traumatique, certaines personnes pouvaient éprouver des problèmes importants qui ne les affectaient pas avant l'événement. Dans la majorité des cas, les symptômes s'estompaient ou disparaissaient au bout de quelques mois, surtout lorsque le sujet bénéficiait du soutien de membres de sa famille et d'amis bienveillants.

D'après son dossier, Jace avait vécu avec les Lightwood et il s'était lié avec Alec, Isabelle et Max, allant même jusqu'à devenir le parabatai de l'aîné de la fratrie et à tous les considérer comme des membres de sa propre famille. Cependant dans le cas du jeune Morgenstern, les symptômes ne semblaient pas s'être résorber. En fait, ils semblaient même avoir des répercussions indésirables sur la vie du blond.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ces rêves surgissent seulement maintenant ! expliqua Jace perdu.

Zenophys massa ses temps un instant. Certains sujets connaissaient de longues périodes de répit, mais faisaient une rechute lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à un autre événement stressant de la vie. Comme la réapparition d'un père que l'on croyait mort depuis longtemps.

-Revoir votre père, a peut-être déclencher les rêves dont vous me parlez.

-Comment je peux les faire partir ?

C'était presque une supplique, qui déchira en deux le cœur de Zenophys.

-On va y travailler, Jace. Ensemble.

Jace ne voulait plus subir cela. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cet étau qui enserrait sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer quand il se réveillait la nuit après l'un de ses cauchemars. Il ne voulait plus… Il était fort, il devait avoir le contrôle, tout le temps. Absolument tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Syndrome post-traumatique ou non, il devait veiller sur les autres. Une alerte se mit à retentir dans l'institut. Jace se leva et salua la jeune femme qui le laissa partir en soupirant. Il se sentait un peu plus léger. Peut-être parce qu'il avait mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, ces choses qu'il gardait en lui depuis ses neuf ans. Zenophys Blodeuwedd prit quelques notes, et programma une prochaine séance avec le soldat. Elle parcourra son emploi du temps.

Clarissa Fairchild était la prochaine sur sa liste.


	3. 2 - Clary Fairchild

Clary avait toujours eu une vie simple, calme, pleine de paix. Il y avait sa mère, Luc et Simon. C'était son petit monde, le sien rien qu'à elle.

« Tu n'avais eu longtemps pour distraction que la douceur des couchers de soleil. ». Clary lisait cette phrase gravée sur une plaque, accrochée au mur entre deux photos de chatons faisant des grimaces ridicules. Elle grimaça. « Tu n'avais eu longtemps pour distraction que la douceur des couchers de soleil. »… Aujourd'hui, ses distractions, c'étaient les démons, les vampires, les fées, les loups-garous, les sorciers… Elle était loin, la vie simple, calme et pleine de paix de Clary ! La douceur des couchers de soleil... Elle prierait n'importe quel ange pour qu'ils soient sa seule violence en ce monde.

-Comment ça va Clary ? demanda Zenophys Blodeuwedd en train de mâchouiller un stylo.

« Comment ça va ? ». Sérieusement ? Sa mère, la femme qui l'avait élevée seule, la personne qui l'aimait inconditionnellement depuis le début de sa vie, était morte la semaine dernière. Et cette psychanalyste lui demandait comme elle allait ? Elle l'avait obtenu ou son diplôme ? Son le sabot d'un cheval ?

-Vous me demandez comment je vais ? répéta Clary, éberluée et interloquée par le culot de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

-Oui. Vous devez être triste, commenta la psychanalyste en enlevant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et en retirant discrètement sous son bureau les assassins pédestres qu'étaient ses talons.

-Triste ? siffla la rousse. J'ai été triste quand j'ai perdu mon doudou à l'âge de six ans pour ne jamais le retrouver. J'ai été triste quand j'ai appris que le père Noël n'existait pas vraiment. Quand j'ai compris que je pourrais difficilement suivre mes cours ce semestre j'ai été triste. Je ne suis pas triste en ce moment. Je suis anéantie, brisée. Mais triste ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, l'étouffant encore un peu plus. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

Ces paroles glacèrent la psychanalyste. Elles ne contenaient aucune colère, juste un profond mépris, presque un dégoût. Clary était pâle comme la mort, ses beaux yeux verts sans éclats et ses lèvres tremblaient. Zenophys regarda la rousse se lever tranquillement de sa chaise pour s'enfuir en direction de la porte qu'elle ferma délicatement. La jeune Shadowhunter aurait pu hurler, partir comme une furie, se mettre en colère et claquer la porte. Toute cette maîtrise… Cela lui collait des frissons d'effroi.

-Super ! se plaignit Zenophys en quittant le confort de sa chaise.

Ses doigts de pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil, pour retrouver ses talons, toujours échoués sous son bureau. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour les attraper puis les enfiler afin partir chercher Clary et lui prier de l'excuser. Il fallait qu'elles poursuivent ensemble cette séance et elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa patiente dans un tel état. Elle traversa la salle principale, ou les Shadowhunters se pressaient, se bousculaient, armes au poing et regards glacials. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas, et elle se fraya un chemin entre les guerriers. Une main l'arrêta et la fît sursauter :

-Elle est partie en direction de sa chambre.

Jace Morgenstern-Wayland-Lightwood-On-Ne-Sait-Plus-Trop lui faisait face, le visage crispé, soucieux et inquiet. Zenophys comprit le message : c'était à elle de suivre la jeune femme et d'aller la consoler. Elle inspira profondément et suivit à la lettre les indications de Jace quant à la localisation de la chambre de Clary. Elle se perdit une ou deux fois. Peut-être dix ou vingt fois en réalité et finit par toquer faiblement à une grande porte en chêne semblable à celle de son bureau. La jeune psychanalyste s'attendait à ce que la porte soit verrouillée, ou à entendre un magnifique « Dégagez je n'ai rien à vous dire ! ». Mais il n'en fût rien. Elle pénétra finalement dans la chambre de la rousse, et la retrouva, recroquevillée sur elle-même, blanche comme un linge, tremblante et larmoyante. Elle inspirait et expirait bruyamment, les yeux grands ouverts et tournés vers le plafond de sa chambre, comme si elle priait le retour de sa mère.

Le cœur qui se met à battre la chamade, les muscles qui tremblent, le corps qui se couvre de sueur, mal au cœur, mal au ventre... Ceux qui ont déjà éprouvé ce malaise reconnaissent bien les signes de la crise d'angoisse. Ceux qui l'éprouvent pour la première fois, en revanche, ont, tout simplement, l'impression de mourir... ou presque. La première crise de panique de Clary remontait à la semaine dernière. Elle avait eu lieu juste après les funérailles de Jocelyn. L'apprentie Shadowhunter s'était sentie assaillit par la souffrance et la solitude. Elle s'était cependant isolée, le vent sifflant sourdement dans ses oreilles, sur son visage quand elle était sortie pour prendre l'air.

Zenophys se précipita vers la jeune-femme, s'agenouillant face à elle. Elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et la força à la regarder :

-Clarissa, respirez profondément et calmement !

Mais la poitrine de Clarissa menait toujours une danse intense et tant incontrôlable qu'incontrôlée. Son cœur battait la chamade, malade et fou, coincé et étriqué dans sa cage thoracique devenue bien trop petite, bien trop faible pour supporter cela. Les larmes, chaudes et trop nombreuses, dévalaient la pente de ses joues pour s'écraser furieusement sur ses vêtements. Clary pensait trop fort dans sa tête… La voix de la femme en face d'elle faisait des ricochets dans sa boîte crânienne et se répétait en écho contre ses parois.

« Inspirer », « Expirer » « Respirer »… Clary, elle, elle essayait juste de survivre en ces moments. Elle avait l'habitude, de puis une semaine, de faire des crises d'angoisse comme celle-ci. Ses yeux d'onyx dans ceux, noirs de la psychanalyste, ne reflétaient qu'une lueur de peur mélangée à une profonde douleur qui heurta Zenophys de plein fouet. L'anxiété était une réaction naturelle et normale face à un danger ou une situation de stress. Clary faisait face à la mort de sa mère, et Zenophys savait qu'on n'était jamais prêts à surmonter ce genre d'épreuve. Pas même les Shadowhunters.

-Je ne vous dirai pas ce que vous avez envie ou besoin d'entendre, Clarissa. Je ne vous dirai pas que votre mère sera toujours près de vous, qu'elle veille sur vous en permanence et qu'elle n'aimerait pas vous savoir triste. Je ne vous dirai pas que la douleur va s'atténuer, que vous allez oublier et que demain sera un nouveau jour, plus facile, moins lourd à supporter pour vous.

Les sanglots de Clary redoublèrent. Zenophys tapota maladroitement son épaule et continua :

-En revanche, je vais vous dire qu'on survit à la mort de ses parents, ou d'un membre de la famille. On s'accroche à la vie, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire. Jours après jours, on pense à eux, et puis, la tristesse se transformera en mélancolie parce que vous arriverez à vous souvenir des merveilleux moments que vous avez passés ensemble.

Zenophys s'était perdue dans ses propres paroles. Sa mémoire s'éveilla et l'image de son frère s'imposa à elle trop brutalement à son goût. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de la chasser pour se concentrer sur sa patiente, toujours ne train de suffoquer.

-Essayez de vous rappeler les bons moments Clary…

La jeune femme s'exécuta. A bout de souffle, elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher d'affronter la dure réalité. Elle plongea dans les méandres de sa mémoire, sentant le bout de ses doigts engourdis et fourmiller. La voix de sa mère, les traits de son visage lui revenaient par vague. Elle se revoyait, toutes deux assises dans le salon, en train de peindre pour l'adulte et de dessiner pour l'enfant. Sa mère lui avait transmit bien des choses… Sa gentillesse, son courage, sa générosité, sa tolérance… Mais bien plus encore, elle lui avait transmis son goût de l'art, sa fibre artistique, ses mains et son cœur de dessinatrice. Elle lui avait donné une passion. Une passion dans laquelle Clary n'arrivait plus à se plonger sans être violement frappée par le creux immense que l'absence de sa maman avait provoqué dans son esprit.

Plus jamais Jocelyn Fairchild ne prendrait sa fille dans ses bras. Plus jamais elle ne lui dirait à quel point elle l'aime. Plus jamais… Il n'y avait plus que des « plus jamais ». Clarissa Fairchild était orpheline de mère.

-C'est tellement injuste…, murmura-t-elle entre deux inspirations.

-La vie est injuste, Clary.

Si elle en avait eu la force, cette dernière l'aurait giflé. Mais Clary n'avait dans les bras que du coton en ce moment même. Sa respiration se calma petit à petit. Elle était anéantie, comme elle l'avait dit et elle se sentait vide, atrocement vide.

-J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, se confia-t-elle dans un faible murmure.

-Pourquoi vous n'y arriveriez pas ? l'interrogea Zenophys.

-Je ne suis pas aussi forte que ne l'était ma mère. Je n'ai grandi dans ce monde. J'ai besoin d'elle, vous comprenez ?

-Je comprends. Mais vous n'êtes pas seule, Clarissa. Vous avez déjà surmonté bien des épreuves… Vous êtes bien plus forte que vous ne le pensez.

-C'est pour cette raison que je pleure comme une gamine depuis des jours ? Que je fais des crises d'angoisses toutes les heures ? Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ma mère. Je ne l'ai pas protégé.

-Vous êtes bien trop exigeante avec vous-même.

Clary se sentait honteuse. Là où tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres restaient dignes, impassibles, elle, elle avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux emmêlés et la voix top enrouée d'avoir hurler contre la mort dans son oreiller. Elle n'était pas comme eux, et elle ne le serait jamais. La seule qui était capable de la comprendre, c'était sa mère… Zenophys venait de comprendre tout cela. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune psychanalyste câlina la jeune femme en face d'elle, qui se laissa faire, trop épuisée.

-Nous allons travailler ensemble sur vos crises d'angoisse Clary. Tout ira bien, je vous le promets.

On lui avait toujours apprit qu'il ne fallait rien promettre à ses patients. Pourtant, Zenophys, quand elle sentit contre son épaule le sourire de Clary, ne regretta pas une seule seconde sa promesse.

Clary avait toujours eu une vie simple, calme, pleine de paix. Il y avait sa mère, Luc et Simon. C'était son petit monde, le sien rien qu'à elle. Aujourd'hui, elle était une chasseuse d'Ombre. Et rien ne l'avait jamais autant effrayé, angoissé de toute sa vie.


	4. 3 - Magnus Bane

Magnus se baladait dans les couloirs de l'institut de New-York. Nul doute que s'il venait à croiser le chemin de Maryse Lightwood, il allait passer un très mauvais moment … Et pourtant, le sorcier de Brooklyn venait une fois de plus de sauver les meubles ! Sans lui, ces petits shadowhunters auraient bien du mal à capturer ce démon ! Magnus n'attendait aucun remerciement, surtout pas de gens comme Maryse Lightwood. Il déambula, cherchant malgré lui Alec. C'était terrible, ce besoin physique qu'il avait de lui parler, de le voir, de le sentir prés de lui à tout instants de la nuit ou du jour. Après toutes ces années, Magnus aurait dû savoir contrôler son cœur…

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Il se tourna vers la voix féminine qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Dans l'encadrure d'une porte, se tenait Zenophys Blodeuwedd, ses éternelles lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur le nez.

\- Non, en revanche, vous, je ne peux que vous conseiller de chercher un styliste, et ce, au plus vite !

La jeune femme jeta un œil à sa tenue et tourna sur elle-même.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- Assurément ! insista le sorcier en posant une main sous son menton.

Au loin, il crut voir la chevelure noire de jais d'Alexander. Mais ce n'était qu'un banal shadowhunter sans intérêt… Il soupira. Il avait besoin de le voir, d'être rassuré. L'anxiété était une sensation normale d'inquiétude, d'angoisse, ressentie chez tous les êtres humains après tout. Magnus n'avait pas à avoir honte…

\- Je vous sens anxieux…

Il regarda la psychanalyste et sans rien dire de plus pénétra dans son petit bureau. Il s'approcha du meuble sur lequel reposaient tout ses dossiers et s'empara de la petite statuette représentant un chat. Nerveusement, Zenophys la lui arracha des doigts :

\- J'y tiens beaucoup…

\- J'en ai une, semblable à la vôtre, s'expliqua Magnus.

Sauf que sa statuette à lui, devait bien avoir plus d'un siècle… Et voilà que le sujet de son anxiété revenait sur le tapis inlassablement. C'était le centre de toutes ses pensées en ce moment, et tout, absolument tout l'y ramenait. Le temps. Maudit temps, son meilleur ennemi, son pire ami, sa malédiction et son fardeau à chaque seconde. Plus il évitait d'y songer, plus ça s'imposait à lui, comme une évidence. Une montée d'angoisse s'emparait de lui à chaque fois, et il retenait son souffle dans sa gorge. L'angoisse devenait handicapante, permanente. C'était sa maladie…

\- Que pensez-vous de moi ? demanda Magnus.

Zenophys fît le tour de son bureau et plongea son regard dans les yeux perdus de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle soupira, peu habituée à être questionnée.

\- Que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Et que vous êtes courageux.

\- Courageux ? répéta Magnus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous protégez les créatures obscures.

Magnus pouffa de rire. Les protéger ? De quoi ? De Valentin ? Personne ne pouvait se protéger de la folie des Nephilims et de l'Enclave. Le fait était que Magnus aurait voulu être égoïste...

\- Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de vous ?

Magnus arpenta la petite pièce et s'arrêta devant les photos de chats accrochés au mur. Il en frôla une du bout des doigts avant de se retourner brusquement.

\- Je ne vois que les quatre cents ans qui se sont écoulés depuis ma naissance. Je ne vois que les amis que je ne rejoindrai jamais, ces personnes auxquelles je tiens qui m'abandonne malgré elles quand leurs heures viennent à sonner.

C'est ce qui allait arriver à Alec. L'épicentre de ses pensées. Son cœur battait la chamade, un rythme trop soutenu qu'il n'arrivait jamais à apprivoiser, brider. La raison aurait dû prendre le dessus. Il aurait dû arrêter cette relation quand il en était encore temps… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si faible ? Il vivait un véritable enfer… Un enfer perpétuel.

\- J'aime toujours d'une manière pleine et entière vous savez ? dit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

\- Vous parlez de votre relation avec Alec Lightwood ?

Il était condamné à vivre dans l'angoisse de perdre Alec à tout moment. Lui, ce beau brun, avec un sens de la justice et de l'honneur qui l'horripilaient et qui pourtant, le faisaient l'aimer encore plus…. Si seulement il ne se mettait pas constamment en danger.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous parle de moi ? De nous ?

Zenophys se tortilla sur sa propre chaise, mal-à-l'aise. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn était en face d'elle. Cet homme impressionnant, aux pouvoirs magiques puissants… Elle se redressa et remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

\- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je n'aurais pas le droit de vous le dire.

\- Je l'aime trop…

Voilà c'était dit. Magnus avait ses propres armes contre le temps, contre l'ennui. Faire la fête, boire de l'alcool, s'occuper de son chat, regarder des émissions de mode, s'acheter des vêtements, visiter le monde, apprendre encore et encore… Malheureusement ces derniers temps, il s'était fait piéger dans le plus dangereux des loisirs : sauver Alec, Clary, Isabelle, Jace, leur clique ainsi que réparer tous leurs problèmes qu'ils s'amusaient à enchaîner les uns après les autres. Il s'était attaché à eux. Grave erreur. Mais plus encore, il était tombé amoureux d'Alexander Lightwood, un jeune homme, un shadowhunter qui risquait sa vie tous les jours et avec lequel il n'avait aucune perspective d'avenir. Quand on était immortel, l'avenir, ça n'existait pas. L'avenir, c'était une évidence, ce n'est rien. Demain ne représente que le vide quand on possède l'immortalité. Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer la malédiction de regarder vieillir Alec, pour qu'il l'abandonne une fois que la mort venue.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse « aimer trop »…, bredouilla Zenophys Blodeuwedd.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ? Vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans ?

\- Vingt et un ans en fait…, répondit-elle.

\- C'est un battement de cil pour moi. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne pouvez comprendre la douleur que c'est, d'être seul quand on a aimé et qu'on a été aimé en retour…

\- Vous avez peur de voir Alexander Ligthwood mourir ? s'étonna Zenophys.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que rien de m'effraie parce que j'ai vécu quatre siècles ? Au contraire. Plus les années défilent, et plus les peurs s'accumulent au fond de vous.

Il aimait trop Alec. Magnus allait en souffrir désormais quoiqu'il advienne. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'infliger de passer l'équivalent d'une vie humaine avec lui… Quand il l'observait, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux veloutés, ses bras musclés… Tout chez lui, tout en lui poussait constamment Magnus à l'aimer plus fort que la veille, moins fort que demain. Ca l'angoissait, ça le tourmentait. C'était horrible.

\- C'est un Shadowhunter. Nous nous apprêtons à vivre des heures sombres, je ne vous apprends rien. Le retour de Valentin, toutes ces disparitions… Même moi, je ne suis pas à l'abri du danger.

\- Vous craignez pourtant plus pour sa vie que pour la vôtre ?

\- Qu'importe le monde dans lequel j'irais si je venais à disparaître de celui-ci. Qu'il soit réel, qu'il s'agisse de l'Enfer ou du néant… Sans Alec, ce monde, je ne veux pas le connaître.

Il prit une inspiration sentant l'angoisse revenir. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à vouloir en parler ? La boule dans sa gorge, l'empêchait parfois de respirer, d'irriguer son cerveau correctement … Cette angoisse, ça le paralysait, ça l'empêchait de vivre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait cela. Peut-être qu'Alec était son âme-sœur, celui qui lui était destiné… Peut-être qu'il ne lui survivrait pas, après tout. Mais ce que Magnus redoutait le plus, réellement, c'était le jour ou Alexander comprendrait tout ça… Quand il comprendrait qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir possible tout les deux, que le temps, les secondes qui défilaient, leurs ennemies invisibles qu'on ne pouvait combattre, l'emportaient lui vers la mort et Magnus, vers la solitude. Que ferait Magnus sans Alec ? Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn avait eu de nombreuses aventures, de nombreux amours et chacun d'eux avaient laissés une trace en lui. Mais celle qu'était en train de laisser Alec, elle était indélébile, trop profonde, gravée à même sa peau pour que Magnus puisse l'oublier ou supporter une existence entière sans sa présence.

\- Toute personne aimée est le centre d'un paradis, vous savez ? reprit-il.

Il le pensait. Parce que quand ses pensées s'éteignaient et qu'il était avec Alec, il oubliait le temps, la mort et ses angoisses. Magnus était comblé, heureux, paisible. Lui, ce demi-démon, ce sorcier qui ne mourrait probablement jamais, goûtait au paradis depuis qu'il connaissait Alec. Et ce dernier, était le centre de son paradis.

\- Vous en avez parlé avec Monsieur Lightwood ? l'interrogea la jeune-femme.

\- De quoi ?

\- De vos angoisses, de vos peurs ?

Alec le croyait si fort… Que penserait-il ? Si Alec savait qu'il avait des faiblesses, alors qu'il était un soutien pour celui-ci et toute la pression qu'il accumulait ?

\- Vous pourriez être surpris…, insista la psychanalyste.

Magnus haussa un sourcil et ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la pile de dossier entassés devant lui. Zenophys posa une main dessus, comme pour les protéger.

\- Je suis un sorcier. Si j'avais vraiment voulu lire vos notes, ce serait déjà fait !

Les yeux de la psychanalyste s'arrondirent et Magnus s'esclaffa.

\- Je ne violerai jamais les pensées de mes amis. Encore moins celle d'Alexander. Même si ma curiosité est, je l'avoue, trés grande.

Soulagée, Zenophys esquissa un petit sourire :

\- Je crois que si j'avais le droit de vous dire ce que je sais, je vous conseillerais de vous confier à la personne que vous aimez. En réalité, elle se pose sûrement les mêmes questions, et n'ose pas vous en parler, de peur de vous faire de la peine ou de vous blesser.

Magnus lui fît un bref clin d'œil et sursauta brusquement, quand on toqua à la porte entrouverte du bureau de la psychanalyste.

\- Magnus ! Tu me cherchais ? demanda la voix suave d'Alec.

Ses angoisses se turent un instant et ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le shadowhunter. Il avait une petite blessure à l'arcade sourcilière, mais il se portait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Le centre de son paradis était là, et Magnus se sentait plus apaisé. Magnus soupira. Son problème était loin d'être réglé, et il savait que ses peurs ressurgiraient une fois qu'il serait séparé d'Alec. Le sorcier n'aimait pas les problèmes, et il se devait de résoudre celui-ci. Cette jeune-femme était étonnement douée malgré son jeune âge… Magnus s'était confié à elle, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se leva pour le rejoindre avant de s'adresser à Zenophys :

\- La semaine prochaine, même heure ? proposa-t-il

\- C'est noté ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

"Toute personne aimée est le centre d'un paradis"... Celui de Magnus et d'Alec rayonnait tellement fort, que Zenophys y crut un instant, au paradis.


	5. 4 - Alec Lightwood

Il se tournait les pouces, le visage impassible, l'air calme, naturel. Justement. Il avait l'air. Mais il était loin de l'être, calme. Alec racontait ses journées, et Zenophys prenait toujours en note. C'était comme ça… De tout ses patients, Alec Lightwood était le plus bavard et pourtant, le moins loquace. Il parlait, mais ne disait rien. Et sous son regard qu'il dissimulait à travers ses mèches noires, Zenophys ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelle facette Alec Lightwood allait-il lui montrer pour cette séance ? Elle connaissait le Alec anxieux, le Alec en colère, le Alex stressé, le Alec amoureux, le Alec fier… Mais le vrai Alec, elle le cherchait encore.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda la psychanalyste.

\- Ça va.

Zenophys posa précipitamment ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et se redressa sur sa chaise. Les « ça va », c'était de l'inédit !

\- Vous êtes certain ? insista la brune.

Le shadowhunter hocha la tête. Il avait parlé de la mort de la mère de Clary, qui le hantait encore et qui le hanterait sûrement toute sa vie, pour le restant de ses nuits. Il s'en voudrait probablement pour toujours d'avoir tué la seule famille de la rousse… Mais il arrivait à vivre avec, et les sourires doux et amicaux de Clary, lui apportaient un certain réconfort. Alec avait aussi parlé de sa relation avec ses parents, de la déception qu'il était pour eux, surtout depuis ce fameux mariage qui n'avait finalement jamais eu lieu… Il avait parlé de sa sœur, Izzy, de l'ombre qu'elle lui avait toujours fait mais dans laquelle il s'était toujours caché. Il avait parlé de Clary, cette petite shadowhunter trop terrestre, qui avait finie par l'attendrir. Il avait parlé de beaucoup de monde, de beaucoup de choses… Il s'était même confié au sujet de Magnus, lui qui n'en parlait à presque personne, de ces sentiments nouveaux pour lui. Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un, il y avait bien un sujet, sur lequel il n'avait jamais dit…

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi avec Magnus la dernière fois ? essaya de savoir le guerrier angélique.

Zenophys s'esclaffa. Décidément, ces deux-là s'étaient parfaitement trouvés ! Alec leva les mains en l'air, un petit rictus sur les lèvres :

\- J'aurais tenté !

\- Effectivement…

Sa jambe tressautait depuis le début de leur entrevue. Alec ne tenait pas en place aujourd'hui, c'était une vraie pile électrique, intenable et ingérable. Il mordilla sa lèvre, les traits de son visage se durcissant.

\- Vous croyez que je suis une bonne personne Madame Blodeuwedd ?

\- Oui, bredouilla la psychanalyste, surprise par sa question.

\- Moi, je ne pense pas.

Il joua un instant avec les manches de sa veste en cuir, fouilla la pièce des yeux. Il tomba sur cette photo de chat, déguisé en chèvre.

\- Ça vous vient d'où cette passion pour les chats et les chèvres ?

Zenophys se retourna sur sa chaise, pour admirer l'objet de la question de son patient.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment … Mes grandes sœurs se disputaient beaucoup quand nous étions plus jeunes. Pour les calmer, je leur montrais des photos ou des dessins de chats et de chèvres. Ça les faisait rire et elles oubliaient le sujet même de leur querelle.

Quand Izzy et lui se disputaient étant enfants, c'était Jace qui les séparait. Jace… Alec soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui. Non vraiment, il ne voulait pas.

\- C'est original comme méthode de résolution des conflits, répondit le chasseur d'Ombre.

\- N'est-ce pas ! sourit la jeune femme.

Le regard d'Alec s'était une fois de plus voilé. Mais derrière celui-ci, Zenophys percevait un sentiment amer, presque un sentiment de colère, qu'elle ne connaissait pas au jeune-homme.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, Alexander ? redemanda-t-elle encore fois.

\- Oui.

C'était le « Oui » le moins positif qu'elle avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie.

\- Vous mentez, affirma la psychanalyste.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le sang de l'aîné des Lightwood n'avait fait qu'un tour. Lui ? Mentir ? Jamais. Ça non. Alec en avait des défauts, mais le mensonge, ce n'était pas lui. Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête… « Combien de temps tu as menti à ton entourage sur la nature de tes sentiments pour Jace ? », « Combien de mensonges tu as fait avaler à tes parents à propos de ta relation avec Magnus avant d'avouer ? »… Alec avait toujours eu des secrets, il s'était toujours protégé derrière son armure de mensonges, derrière… sa lâcheté ? Non, il n'était pas lâche. Il était le premier à courir vers le danger pour sauver les terrestres, pour sauver ses amis et pour faire justice. Il n'était pas lâche… Et pourtant… Il y avait cet autre mensonge qui noircissait son cœur chaque seconde un peu plus. Il y avait tous ses non-dits, cette rancœur au fond de lui…

\- Je ne pense pas être une bonne personne, avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Zenophys calmement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à pardonner mon meilleur ami, mon parabataï, lâcha-t-il enfin en baissant la tête, honteux.

Il contempla ses pieds un instant. Le pardon, admettre que l'autre avait fait une erreur, effacer l'ardoise, tout recommencer… Alec n'était pas particulièrement croyant. Il n'avait jamais vu d'anges, et si Dieu existait, Alec se demandait pourquoi il laissait ce monde dans cet état, sans rien faire. Alexander était un nephilim. C'était un guerrier. Il ne croyait qu'en la loi, qu'en la justice, qu'en sa mission, divine ou pas. Mais dans la Bible, le mot grec que l'on avait traduit par « pardonner » avait littéralement le sens de « laisser aller », comme quand une personne n'exigeait pas le remboursement d'une dette. Dans la religion catholique, Jésus avait utilisé cette comparaison quand il avait enseigné à ses disciples à prier : « Pardonne-nous nos péchés, car nous-mêmes aussi nous pardonnons à tous ceux qui nous doivent » … Alec aurait aimé avoir cette force, ce courage de pardonner Jace.

\- Vous en voulez à Jace ? s'étonna Zenophys.

Les relations entre parabataïs étaient complexes, mystérieuses… Zenophys n'en connaissait pas de plus forte. Un pincement au cœur lui fît mal. Comme un coup de poignard. Comme un poison dans son organisme. Les parabataïs, ces guerriers qui partageaient presque une seule âme… Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, liaient leurs deux vies pour aussi longtemps qu'elles dureront. Les parabataïs… Presque des âmes-sœurs, bien au-delà des frères d'armes. Perdre son parabataïs, c'était perdre une partie de soi-même. Zenophys plongea son regard dans celui de son patient :

\- C'est votre frère adoptif pourtant. Il me semble, qu'il s'agit même de votre parabataï…

Sa gorge se noua sur le dernier mot. « Parabataï »…

\- Il nous a abandonné…

Cela remontait à plus d'un mois. Mais c'était toujours ancré dans le cerveau d'Alec, toujours présent dans sa tête, toujours là, dans sa mémoire. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie, il sentait encore les frissons d'horreur sur sa peau, quand Jace avait disparu. Alec était désespéré. Il avait tenté de le contacter, de retrouver sa trace par leur lien parabatai…. Quand il avait senti sa faiblesse, la faiblesse de ce lien qui unissait leurs deux vies, il avait senti un profond vide dans sa poitrine. Ce lien qui disparaissait, s'effaçait… Ce lien si important à ses yeux. Il avait été prêt à tout pour retrouver Jace, même à risquer sa propre vie. Mais Jace, lui… Il l'avait abandonné. Certes il était revenu à temps. Mais rien ne garantissait à Alec que Jace ne recommencerait… Jace et ses coups en douce, Jace et sa croyance qu'il était le seul à porter un lourd fardeau… Il n'avait pas fait confiance à Alec. Et rien que pour ça, Alec lui en voulait terriblement. Ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours là, l'un pour l'autre, de se protéger, de combattre le mal ensemble… Mais il était parti avec Valentin, et depuis, plus rien n'était pareil. Il n'avait pas été là, quand il avait… quand il avait tué la mère de Clary. La mère de Clary, et la mère de Jace… Lui avait-il demandé une seule fois, sérieusement, comme il se sentait après ça ? Non. Jace avait ses propres démons il le savait. Mais le blond oubliait trop souvent qu'Alec aussi, souffrait.

\- Mais…, commença la psychanalyste avant de se faire couper.

\- Vous nous avez vu dans les couloirs de l'Institution, rire comme si de rien n'était.

Alec faisait semblant, et gardait ses pensées pour lui, bien cachées, bien dissimulées. Il avait peur de parler à Jace. Ils ne faisaient pas trop dans les sentiments ou les explications, l'un comme l'autre. Jace n'avait jamais aimé les reproches, et lui, il n'avait jamais aimé en faire. Il y avait tellement de divergences en ce moment entre lui et Jace… Le brun craignait de voir leur lien rompu à jamais s'il n'y faisait pas attention. La menace était là, bien présente. Il la sentait.

\- Je lui en veux énormément vous savez…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Jace ne pense qu'à lui parfois. Je le connais par cœur. C'est juste que…

\- Vous avez peur de lui parler de vos sentiments…

\- Je voudrais le pardonner.

« Pardonner »… Parce qu'il était vraiment en colère, et il en voulait à Jace. Gérer les émotions négatives. Affronter la personne qui vous a fait du mal Passer à autre chose. Pardonner à quelqu'un qui vous a fait du mal ou qui vous a trahi est l'une des choses les plus difficiles à faire. Peut-être qu'Alec n'était pas capable de pardonner la maladresse, non… les maladresses de Jace.

\- Il vous faut trouver un moyen de vous débarrasser de ce ressentiment Alexander…, murmura Zenophys.

\- J'ai essayé de comprendre, de lui trouver des excuses, des faits qui pourraient expliquer tout ça… Mais, je crois que Jace n'a jamais eu réellement confiance en qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être lui-même.

Ou alors c'était l'inverse. Jace manquait de confiance en lui, et n'arrivait pas non plus à faire confiance aux autres. C'étaient les restes de l'éducation de Valentin sur son meilleur ami, qui resteraient gravés à même sa personnalité.

\- Pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à le pardonner ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai longtemps gardé mes pensées pour moi. Jace a toujours été meilleur que moi. Meilleur combattant, meilleur stratège, meilleur à l'épée…

\- Vous êtes jaloux ? s'étonna Zenophys en ouvrant grand ses yeux pour exprimer sa surprise.

\- Non. Jace est meilleur que moi. Mais jamais, je l'aurais quitté pour rejoindre Valentin sans le prévenir avant. Je lui dis tout, et lui, il ne me dit rien. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit…

Jace n'avait jamais parlé de son enfance. Jace n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments pour Clary. Jace n'avait jamais parlé de ses tourments. Jace n'avait jamais confié quoique ce soit sur sa mère…

\- Vous lui dîtes vraiment tout ?

Alec se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il pensait avoir été amoureux de Jace… Mais à quoi bon lui en parler ? Ce n'était qu'une illusion tout ça… Alec aimait Magnus et ses sentiments étaient tels que c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour Jace.

\- J'ai peur qu'il recommence.

\- Qu'il parte ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que c'est à vous-même que vous en voulez Alec.

Alec releva la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en voudrait ?

 _« Parce que tu n'as pas su protéger Jace »._

 _« Parce que Jace t'as fait voir ce que deviendrait sans lui »._

 _« Parce que ça t'a répugné »._

 _« Parce que cette peur, que ton parabatai meurt, tu n'arrives pas à la contrôler »._

Oui, peut-être qu'il s'en voulait à lui, avant d'en vouloir à Jace. Alec avait toujours tout contrôlé. Mais depuis cet épisode, celui ou il avait failli mourir pour retrouver son parabatai, son frère d'arme, Jace, son meilleur ami… Quelque chose s'était brisée. Et le soir, entre deux cauchemars, il pensait à cette peur, tapie dans le creux de son estomac… Et si Jace mourrait ? Et si c'était de sa faute, à lui ?

\- Comment je fais pour me pardonner ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le temps. Le recul, souffla Zenophys.

Les deux bruns sursautèrent, quand un blond pénétra dans le bureau de la psychanalyse, l'air alarmé :

\- Alec, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais on a un problème !

Jace avait rarement l'air alarmé… Mais quand il l'était, c'était toujours vers Alec qu'il se tournait. Leur amitié était l'un des biens les plus précieux d'Alec. Il fallait pardonner. A Jace. A lui-même. Pour repartir sur des bases solides. Parce que l'un sans l'autre, ils pouvaient exister. Mais ils étaient bien meilleurs quand ils étaient ensemble… Sans son meilleur ami, Alec se sentait seul.

\- Je te pardonne Jace, sourit le directeur temporaire de l'institut, en se levant précipitamment pour se rendre compte de la situation.

Zenophys enleva ses lunettes et fouilla dans la poche de son tailleur. Un vulgaire papier, que le temps n'avait pas épargné, s'effritait. Il y avait une phrase, écrite avec un stylo à plume. L'encre avait bavée mais on pouvait toujours y lire l'inscription.

 _« Pardonne moi Zeno' »._


	6. 5 - Simon Lewis

Des croissants. Zenophys avait une folle envie de croissants. C'étaient sûrement les vestiges de son ancienne vie à l'institution de Nantes qui refaisaient surface… Maudits français, avec leurs viennoiseries délicieuses et presque impossible à trouver ailleurs que dans leur hexagone ! La jeune psychanalyste traversa prudemment au passage piéton sans se soucier des regards des passants, qui regardaient ses tatouages de shadowhunter. La brune longea les allées. Un sentiment naissait au creux de ses reins, lui brulait presque le dos. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, puis s'arrêta à un angle de rue pour se cacher et sortir sa stèle. Elle attendit. Plusieurs minutes. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle soupira. Peut-être qu'elle resterait toujours une ancienne combattante… Zenophys relâcha ses muscles tendus et se dirigea enfin vers la seule boulangerie française du quartier. Elle acheta ses croissants, quatre pour être exact.

\- Bonjour Madame Zenophys !

L'interpellée sursauta et poussa un hurlement strident, alors qu'elle mordait à pleine dent la viennoiserie tant convoitée.

\- Excusez-moi de vous avoir effrayée …

Les yeux grands écarquillés, la psychanalyste lâcha son croissant.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda le jeune homme en face d'elle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs.

Zenophys fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne… Devinant son trouble, son interlocuteur se présenta :

\- Oh euh…, bafouilla-t-il. Je suis Simon Lewis, un ami de Clary. Clary Fairchild. Vous savez la rousse, très mignonne, yeux verts, pas très grande, fille de Valentin Morgernstern, un grand psychopathe ?

\- Oui, oui, je vois. Vous êtes le vampire…

\- Oui en effet.

\- Mais… Il fait jour ! s'exclama Zenophys en empoignant Simon par le bras pour l'emmener dans le coin d'ombre le plus proche.

Elle le plaqua derrière la même ruelle ou elle s'était cachée avant d'entrer dans la boulangerie. Elle plissa le nez : ça sentait mauvais… Elle observa les alentours. Des grandes bennes à ordures étaient juste à côté d'eux.

\- Vous voulez mourir une seconde fois et pour de bon cette fois ? l'interrogea Zenophys en chuchotant.

\- Ah oui. Euh je veux dire non, balbutia Simon. Je ne crains pas le soleil en fait…

Zenophys balaya l'air de la main et activa l'une de ses runes pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Les personnes venant du monde obscur qui s'adressaient à elle, allaient rarement bien. Cette question, c'était juste une formalité.

\- Et vous avez décidé de me faire peur et de m'aborder dans la rue de cette façon, juste pour me dire que vous allez bien ?

Le jeune vampire se tortilla sur lui-même mal à l'aise. Il était rentré chez lui, il y a quelque temps. Puis il était reparti. Il se sentait seul, surtout depuis sa rupture avec Clary, sa dispute avec Raphael…

\- J'ai peur.

\- De quoi ?

Zenophys remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Elle était prête à écouter le vampire avec attention.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que c'est une peur assez irrationnelle.

\- Une peur irrationnelle reste une peur, Monsieur Lewis. Et, tout dépend du point de vue. Pour un shadowhunter avec peur du soleil, c'est une peur irrationnelle. Pour les vampires, c'est une peur rationnelle ! insista-t-elle en lui désignant l'étoile de midi qui était à son zénith.

\- Je ne crains pas le soleil, lui répéta-t-il l'air contrit.

Il s'éloigna de la ruelle et fit un premier pas dans la lumière presque aveuglante de New York, pour plonger son corps tout entier sous les rayons du soleil. Bouche-bée, Zenophys l'observa une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes… Sans que rien ne se passe. Simon revient vers elle.

\- Vous croyez que c'est normal ?

\- Sûrement pas ! sortit la psychanalyste sans réfléchir.

Les loups-garous craignent la lune, les vampires craignent le soleil, les magiciens craignent leurs pères les démons, les fées sont des menteuses nées… C'étaient des règles élémentaires. Et ce Simon Lewis, venait de mettre un grand coup de pieds dans toutes ses certitudes.

\- Vous avez peur de ne plus avoir peur du soleil c'est ça ? se reprit Zenophys.

\- Non. J'ai peur des conséquences.

Simon soupira. C'était dangereux de parler de sa nouvelle capacité à se dandiner en toute impunité sous le soleil… Il le savait. Rien n'empêchait la psychanalyste de l'emmener par la force et de le livrer à l'enclave. Il prenait un risque, un immense risque. Mais il avait besoin de parler… Et avec tout ce qui se passait… Etre enfermé à l'Enclave serait le cadet de ses soucis. Au contraire il y serait en sécurité !

\- J'ai l'impression que tous le monde m'épie. Qu'ils me guettent. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que je suis le seul vampire à pouvoir sortir le jour sans risquer d'être carbonisé en une seconde montre en main !

Simon n'avait plus besoin de reprendre son souffle et pourtant, suite à cette phrase, il en manquait. Il s'était mit à dos les loups-garous, Raphael… Il avait besoin de se détacher de Clary et personne à l'institut ne lui viendrait en aide. Isabelle semblait être ailleurs en ce moment, Alec, avec ses nouvelles responsabilités avait bien autre chose à faire. Et il aurait préféré se couper les deux bras et les deux jambes plutôt que de demander de l'aide à Jace.

\- Et si les fées l'apprenaient ? Les vampires sont déjà au courant. Et ils me traquent je le sais. Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux plus de deux secondes, parce que j'ai peur qu'en les rouvrant, je découvre toute une armée de vampires en face de moi. Et si l'Enclave savait ?

Il faisait les cent pas, dans la ruelle abandonnée qui sentait les ordures, et Zenophys le regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire. Mais il n'y avait aucun chapitre intitulé « Comment aider un vampire qui peut se balader en plein jour ? ». Parce que déjà, les shadowhunter n'aidaient jamais les créatures obscures, c'était une question de principe, mais aussi, parce qu'un vampire diurne, ça n'existait pas ! Les vampires étaient des êtres pales de nature… Mais Simon, lui, était livide. Il s'arrêta de faire les cent pas, et prit appui sur le mur et jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours.

\- Je sais qu'ils m'observent tous, et qu'ils attendent tout simplement le bon moment pour m'emmener loin d'ici et faire leurs expériences…

Zenophys, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentait démunie. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

\- Qui est au courant de votre nouvelle faculté ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelques personnes…

Il commença à compter sur ses doigts. Il y en avait à peine dix pour l'instant.

\- Respirer calmement, lui conseilla-t-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans l'intérêt de ces personnes de divulguer votre secret pour l'instant…

\- Mais s'ils le font ?

Il avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. Ses ongles étaient rongés jusqu'au dernier. Zenophys soupira encore une fois, mettant tous les sens de Simon en alerte :

\- Vous allez en parler ?

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le jeune Lewis enchaîna, saccadant ses mots :

\- Je le savais. Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire confiance…

Les muscles de la psychanalyste se détendirent. Simon présentait là tout les signes d'une paranoïa. La personne atteinte de paranoïa était souvent méfiante, elle se sentait constamment menacée et persécutée par des personnes inconnues, ou même par son entourage. Elle interprétait les situations, les paroles, les comportements de façon erronée. Un mot ou un regard pouvaient suffire à éveiller en elle le sentiment de persécution… Ce sentiment qu'avait Simon d'être épié, suivi… C'étaient des symptômes. Des symptômes légitimes étant donné sa situation. Simon était méfiant, suspicieux. C'était une tendance à la paranoïa sans aucune doute…

\- Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer Simon.

\- C'est ce que vous dîtes maintenant… Mais c'est bien connu. Les Shadowhunters détestent les créatures obscures, vous vous méfiez d'elles parce qu'elles sont plus fortes, plus rapides, plus résistantes… Un vampire qui n'a aucune faiblesse, c'est dangereux. Ce serait logique de me livrer à l'Enclave !

Zenophys redessina sa rune de force ainsi que sa rune d'agilité. Simon ne vit même pas le coup partir. Ses pieds ne touchaient déjà plus le sol et l'ancienne chasseuse d'Ombre avait plaqué la lame dure et froide d'une dague au niveau de son cœur.

\- Si j'avais voulu vous blesser, croyez-moi, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, Simon Lewis.

Elle lâcha le jeune homme, désormais calme.

\- Vous avez une sacrée poigne…

Zenophys baissa la tête en rangeant son arme. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Cela faisait si longtemps… Elle secoua la tête.

\- Vous pensez que le monde entier est contre vous, qu'ils attendent tous le bon moment pour vous faire tomber. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez des amis aussi, pour vous protéger. Pensez-vous vraiment que Clary Fairchild ne ferait rien et resterait les bras croisés s'il venait à vous arriver quelque chose ? Il en est de même pour les Lightwood, ainsi que pour Jace, j'en suis convaincue.

\- Ils sont des shadowhunters… Ils feront ce que leur Enclave leur dicte. Vous savez ce truc de « la loi est dure, mais c'est la loi », votre formule magique qui justifie tout vos actes, s'emporta le brun.

\- Je suis une shadowhunter moi aussi !

Comme pour le prouver elle remonter le pan de son t-shirt pour y dévoiler la rune de l'Ange. Zenophys ne la regarda même pas et Simon les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes tendit la main :

\- C'est quoi cette cicatrice à côté de votre rune ?

Zenophys baissa son t-shirt.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que vous fassiez confiance à vos amis et à votre famille. Il me semble que vous êtes toujours en contact avec elle…

Simon hocha la tête et donna un violent coup de pied dans un cannette de soda qui s'était échappée d'un sac poubelle.

\- Je ne peux pas. Et si ma famille apprenez ce que je suis ? Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance non plus. Ma mère et ma sœur paniqueraient, c'est certain. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

Simon était dans une véritable impasse. Le monde entier était contre lui. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir….

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu me parler dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que c'est votre boulot, ronchonna le vampire.

\- Non, affirma Zenophys. Parce que vous êtes parfaitement conscient que vous paniquez et que votre peur devient irrationnelle.

Le jeune adulte mordit ses lèvres.

\- Je ne peux pas me défendre seul contre tous…

\- Encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas seul. Entourez vous d'autres créatures obscures qui vous défendront… Luc Garroway a beaucoup d'affection pour vous il me semble !

Oui, c'était vrai. Lucian avait presque été un second père pour lui et pour Clary. Lucian ne le laisserait jamais tombé. Non ? Non… C'était sûr. Presque sûr. Il fallait qu'il arrête de douter, de se méfier. Luc ne lui ferait jamais quoique ce soit qui puisse lui causer du tort. Il y avait Maya aussi… Et Clary, même s'ils étaient en froid, serait toujours présente pour lui. Oui. C'était certain. Tout irait bien. Il s'en sortait toujours…

\- Moi, je suis prête à vous aider…, avoua la psychanalyste. Je peux vous apprendre à refaire confiance. Les gens ne sont pas tous mauvais, Simon…

Simon se détendit. Il avait la sensation que la psychanalyste disait vrai, qu'elle parlait d'expérience.

\- Est-ce que je dois vous payer ?

\- Non, gloussa Zenophys.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas commun les shadowhunters sympas avec nous, les créatures obscures.

Zenophys haussa les épaules. Hormis les fées, elle n'avait absolument aucune aversion pour les créatures obscures.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes si gentille avec moi ?

« Parce que »… Zenophys n'en savait trop rien. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait que quelqu'un en avait fait de même pour lui… Elle toucha son ventre et à travers le tissu, juste à côté de là ou se trouvait sa rune angélique, brûlait encore la cicatrice de son ancienne rune de parabatai.

\- Je vous donner mon adresse personnelle. Si vous avez le moindre problème, ou juste une envie de parler, toquer à ma porte. Si je suis là, je vous ouvrirais, lui promit-elle.

Simon secoua la tête de bat en haut et s'apprêta à partir. Il se retourna :

\- Clary avait raison… Vous êtes sacrément douée !

\- Et ne me suivez plus comme ça à l'avenir ! C'est très flippant vous savez ?

\- Mais, je ne vous ai pas suivis. Je vous ai juste vu par hasard sortir de la boulangerie ! lui apprit Simon en partant.

Zenophys sourit et quitta à son tour l'obscurité de la ruelle, non sans être encore étonnée par la capacité du jeune vampire à se déplacer au grand jour. Elle regarda sa montre : elle était en retard. Elle déambula dans les rues. Et ce sentiment d'être suivi lui brûla à nouveau le dos. Elle accéléra le pas et jeta par-dessus son épaule des regards inquiets. L'ancienne combattante activa sa rune de rapidité. Une ombre la suivait de prés. Elle se mit à courir. Elle escalada un muret, pour se retrouver dans un cul de sac, un coin abandonné et sans Terrestre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. C'était un homme, sans aucun doute : ses épaules étaient carrées et sa mâchoire était contractée. Son visage était caché par une capuche. Zenophys avait sortit sa dague, fléchit ses genoux et ramené les bras prés de son corps, prête à combattre :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

L'homme s'avança et Zenophys recula. Il enleva finalement sa capuche, laissant apparaître des boucles blondes sur le sommet de son crâne et des yeux gris ciel d'orage. La dague de la psychanalyste tomba et tinta en atteignant le bitume de la rue.

\- Je t'ai retrouvée… sourit le jeune-homme.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Zenophys se pencha, exécuta une gracieuse pirouette et ramassa sa dague, qu'elle lança sans prendre le temps de viser. La lame se planta dans la cuisse de l'homme, qui éteignit entre ses dents un cri de douleur. Il retira l'arme en grimaçant.

\- Zeno…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Elle lui tourna le dos et l'abandonna. Son cœur était lourd et ses pas légers, jusqu'à son arrivée à l'institut de New York. Son esprit se souvenait des châteaux de la Loire, de l'odeur de pain frais et des chansons françaises jouées sur le grand piano de l'institution de Nantes. Louis était rentré.

La joie et haine, le soulagement et la rage, se battaient dans sa tête. Son ancien parabatai était rentré. Le tueur de son grand frère était rentré. Louis était rentré…


	7. 6 - Isabelle Lightwood

\- _T'es vraiment la meilleure Zeno !_

\- _Et encore ! Il n'est que dix heure du matin ! Attend de me voir à l'œuvre cet après-midi !_

 _La jeune femme fît un clin d'œil au grand brun. Le frère et la sœur posent leur arme et s'épongent le front. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne se s'était pas vus. Ils avaient toujours été proches tous les deux, surtout depuis que les deux sœurs aînées étaient parties à Idris. Depuis la nomination d'Amaris à l'institution de Berlin, ils n'avaient plus le temps de se voir._

\- _Tu m'as manqué petite sœur !_

\- _Plus si petite que ça ! Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans tu sais !_

\- _Je sais bien Zeno…_

\- _Bientôt dix-huit ans, mais toujours aussi lente ! se moqua une personne soulevant Zenophys dans les airs après l'avoir attrapé par la taille pour la faire basculer au-dessus de son épaule._

 _Zenophys se débattit, en donnant de grand coup dans le bas du dos de son agresseur pour tenter de se dégager de son emprise, alors que son frère, la regardait tout en riant._

\- _Pose-moi tout de suite à terre Louis !_

\- _A vos ordres ma parabatai ! s'exécuta le blond en posant lourdement sa coéquipière dans le panier de linges sales._

 _Zenophys fulmina un moment, lançant les vêtements autour d'elle en direction de Louis et de son frère._

\- _T'es belle quand tu t'énerves !_

 _Zenophys lâcha le pull qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ses joues en feu. Amaris haussa un sourcil, mais Louis était déjà parti, son rire jovial sonnant comme une mélodie aux oreilles de sa parabatai._

Zenophys se réveilla en un sursaut. Elle respira calmement et regarda l'heure. Il était bien trop tôt… Elle s'habilla rapidement, consciente que sa nuit était terminée. L'institution de New York, comme toutes les autres institutions du monde, ne dormait jamais. Pourtant, cette nuit était calme, et seuls quelques shadowhunters flânaient dans les couloirs. Elle repéra Isabelle Lightwood, une tasse fumante à la main et une théière à ses côtés. Zenophys s'empara d'une tasse et s'assit à côté de la jeune adulte.

\- Nuit courte ? questionna la shadowhunter

Isabelle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et fait craquer son cou. Des cernes encadraient ses deux yeux incroyablement noirs …

\- Un peu moins que la vôtre, je présume.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à nous vouvoyez ? Tu as à peine trois ans de plus que moi… fît remarquer Isabelle.

\- Vous êtes mes patients, répondit Zenophys.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas être amie ? nota la brune.

\- Ça dépend. Tu as besoin de quoi Isabelle ? D'une amie ou d'une psychanalyste ?

Isabelle lui offrit un petit sourire. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle avait besoin de prendre une douche, de se remaquiller, de changer de vêtement, de Yin fen, mais est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'une amie ou d'une psychanalyste ? Isabelle se sentait seule. Alec avait assez à faire, Jace s'était fourré dans un sacré pétrin et Clary… Clary était Clary, une petite shadowhunter encore trop terrestre pour comprendre ce qu'Isabelle pouvait bien ressentir. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de Yin fen.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur toi, tu sais.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Zenophys surprise.

\- Zenophys Blodeuwedd, shadowhunter talentueuse, excellente avec ses dagues, une connaissance quasi parfaite des runes angéliques, une maîtrise admirable des sports de combat… Et puis, il y a trois ans tu as tout plaqué.

Zenophys avala une gorgée de thé, se demandant à quoi Isabelle jouait.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Cette question était comme un coup de poignard, un coup de pied, un coup de poing dans ses souvenirs.

\- La vie de combattante ne m'attirait plus. J'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi, de faire un cursus accéléré en psychologie et d'aider les shadowhunters et la cause à ma façon.

Ça arrivait parfois, que les shadowhunters, même les plus talentueux, laissent tout tomber… Mais la famille Blodeuwedd était connue pour sa lignée de combattants et de guerriers fort et invincibles.

\- Tes parents, comment ils l'ont pris ?

\- Ni bien ni mal, répondit froidement la psychanalyste.

\- Les miens me feraient probablement tomber en disgrâce, ricana Isabelle. Quoique. Mon père ne se préoccupe que de lui. Il a sûrement oublié que j'existais.

Si Zenophys avait eu le temps de mettre ses lunettes avant de se lever, elle les aurait réajustés sur son nez. L'amertume d'Isabelle l'avait frappée de plein fouet.

\- Votre père est un homme très occupé.

\- C'est sûr, quand on a une liaison et une famille à gérer, on peut vite être dépassé.

Zenophys se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise. Evidemment, tout Idris était au courant des infidélités de Robert Lightwood. Les shadowhunters avaient des mœurs un peu archaïques sur la question.

\- J'aurai bien aimé avoir une enfance comparable aux terrestres. Avec mon père, ma mère, mes frères, dans un pavillon, avec un chien ou un chat…

\- L'enfance des Terrestres n'a rien de plus ou de moins compliquée que celle que nous pouvons avoir Isabelle. Regardez Simon, ou Clary.

Simon avait perdu son père assez jeune et Clary, n'était pas vraiment une terrestre. Les exemples de Zenophys ne tenaient pas la route.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous auriez voulu avoir une famille idéale, sans histoire, heureuse… Mais ça Isabelle, ça n'existe pas. Une famille, c'est des disputes, des différends…

\- Mais une famille c'est de l'amour ! rétorqua Isabelle en posant violemment sa tasse sur le bureau qui trembla légèrement.

\- Il y en a dans la vôtre ! Alec, votre frère, tient énormément à vous !

C'était vrai. Il ne se passait pas une séance sans qu'il ne parle de son inquiétude pour sa cadette. Et chaque fois qu'Alec évoquait Isabelle et leur lien, Zenophys sentait sa peau se geler et ses organes bruler. Amaris avait exactement la même lueur dans ses yeux, quand il lui parlait…

\- Mon père n'aime que lui.

Il était évident que ses mots faisaient mal à Isabelle. Pourtant, ils sonnaient comme des aveux, comme une idée que l'on acceptait enfin.

\- J'ai perdu mon père. J'ai perdu l'idée de ce grand homme que je pensais qu'il était…

\- Vous avez la sensation…

\- Qu'il est mort, coupa Isabelle.

C'était comme si elle était en deuil, comme si son père était réellement décédé, alors que c'était juste l'image qu'elle en avait. Maryse et Robert, n'avaient jamais été très présents dans sa vie, mais c'était là la vie de tous les enfants shadowhunters, Isabelle le savait. Mais elle avait toujours imaginé et cru que son père était un homme bon, fort, loyal et aimant. Isabelle s'était endormie petite fille, et après toutes ces révélations, s'était réveillait adulte, avec la connaissance que ses rêves, ses chimères n'étaient que ce qu'ils étaient : de pâles mensonges.

\- Celui que je pensais qu'il était n'existe pas et n'a jamais vécu…

\- J'avais compris la métaphore Isabelle.

\- Je l'ai toujours admiré vous savez. Je me suis toujours sentie plus proche de lui que de ma mère. J'étais sa princesse, il me gâtait quand on se voyait…

Cet homme, celui qui regardait sa fille avec fierté, il n'était plus qu'un vestige de sa mémoire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à connaître ce qu'est réellement votre père ?

\- Je ne le veux pas.

Son père était un menteur, un manipulateur et un ambitieux qui ne pensait qu'à lui et à sa réputation. Isabelle faisait juste le deuil du père qu'elle croyait avoir. Elle avait cette sensation, d'avoir perdu un membre de sa famille… Isabelle ne se sentait plus comme étant la fille de Robert Lightwood. Non… Elle n'était plus sa fille. Elle n'était que son héritière.

\- C'est quoi pour vous une famille ? demanda Zenophys.

\- Des gens du même sang, murmura la shadowhunter peu convaincue.

\- Et Jace alors ?

\- Jace est mon frère.

\- Mais il n'a pas le même sang que vous.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! s'insurgea Isabelle.

\- En quoi ce n'est pas pareil ?

Isabelle haussa les épaules, confuse.

\- Jace a grandit avec nous. Il a toujours été présent pour Alec, pour moi. Il nous protège et nous le protégeons. Nous avons combattu ensemble, nous avons pleuré ensemble, nous avons ris ensemble…, s'expliqua Isabelle.

\- C'est ça une famille.

Isabelle écarquilla ses grands yeux. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, une famille. Jace était sa famille, Alec et Max était sa famille. Clary était sa famille. Mais Robert Lightwood n'était qu'un étranger, une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement connue.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que pour lui, la famille, c'était partout ou j'étais.

\- Cette personne devait beaucoup tenir à vous.

Oui. Louis tenait à elle. Autrefois.

\- Vous me faites penser à cette personne parfois, avoua Zenophys en un murmure qu'Isabelle entendit à peine.

\- Comment ça ?

Zenophys ne répondit pas et préféra finir sa tasse de thé sans ajouter d'autres mots.

\- Des gens qui vous aime, vous protège. Des gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour vous, sans poser des questions. C'est ça, une famille…

\- Oui, c'est ça une famille.

Isabelle s'affaissa sur sa chaise, la lumière bleue des écrans en face d'elle, faisant ressortir la pâleur de ses joues et le noir de ses cernes. Il fallait qu'elle revoie Raphael au plus vite. Isabelle avait besoin d'oublier, de ne plus se sentir triste, de ne plus pleurer son père, ce membre de sa famille qu'elle avait perdu. Isabelle pardonnait rarement. Et elle savait que jamais, elle n'accorderait amende honorable à son paternel, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Isabelle s'était bercée d'illusion toute sa vie et la chute était rude. Elle faisait le deuil, de ce père qui n'avait jamais existé. Alec l'avait averti pourtant. Et elle pleurait. Alors pour tenir, elle avait besoin de Yin fen. Elle avait besoin du venin de Raphael, pour oublier son chagrin et se remettre. La brune se leva de sa chaise et regarda Zenophys :

\- Merci.

\- Le premier pas, c'est d'avoir accepté que votre père n'est pas l'homme que vous imaginiez.

\- Je sais, hocha de la tête Isabelle.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en colère ? la questionna la psychanalyste.

\- Je l'ai été.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes triste ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Zenophys n'en croyait pas un mot. Isabelle était en colère, elle était triste et déçue. Bien qu'elle ait compris que son père était « mort » comme elle le pensait, la psychanalyste sentait le tourment de sentiments négatifs qui avaient envahis la jeune adulte.

-Faire son deuil, ce n'est jamais facile. La mort d'un parent, signe la fin de l'ultime refuge de l'enfant.

-C'est joliment dit.

-Ce n'est pas de moi, rit Zenophys. Ce que je veux dire, Isabelle, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas gardez tout vos sentiments pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas seule, je vous l'assure. Et même si vous détestez l'homme qu'est réellement votre père, le souvenir que vous en aviez, vous manque. Vous devez lui dire au-revoir pour avancer.

-Et comment je fais ça ? demanda Isabelle en baissant la tête.

Isabelle se sentait vulnérable. Toutes ses certitudes sur sa famille n'en étaient plus.

-Le temps. Et la parole.

-Je tâcherais d'être patiente et de parler alors, se moqua Isabelle.

Zenophys soupira. C'était inutile de forcer Isabelle à parler de son père ou de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Mais Zenophys savait qu'elle se sentait abandonnée.

-J'ai perdu quelqu'un moi aussi, vous savez.

-Qui ça ?

-Mon frère Amaris.

Isabelle ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer. Mais quelle idiote ! Elle parlait de son père comme s'il était mort, alors qu'elle pouvait toujours le voir, le sentir, parce qu'il était vivant et bien portant. Amaris Blodeuwedd était réellement mort, pour toujours... Isabelle se souvenait de ce scandale. Amaris Blodeuwedd était décédé, froidement assassiné par un loup-garou, sous les yeux de l'une de ses sœurs. Isabelle ne savait plus laquelle. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de Zenophys...

-Je suis désolée. Je manque de délicatesse...

-Pourquoi ?

-Votre frère est mort.

-Oui.

-Et mon père ne l'est pas vraiment.

-Je sais. Mais pour vous il l'est, même si c'est le souvenir que vous en aviez ou l'image que vous vous en faisiez. La douleur ne se mesure pas Isabelle.

-Tu es bien trop sage, pour ton âge, remarqua Isabelle après un long silence.

Zenophys arqua ses sourcils. Oui, peut-être qu'elle avait vieilli un peu trop vite. Isabelle craqua ses doigts. Elle avait la gorge sèche et elle sentait presque le sang pulser dans ses veines. Elle était en manque. Elle s'éloigna finalement sans dire quoi que ce soit, ses talons aiguilles martelant le marbre de l'institution.

\- Isabelle ! l'apostropha Zenophys.

La jeune shadowhunter se retourna, faisant valser ses longs cheveux bruns par-dessus son épaule.

\- Amie ou psychanalyste, je suis là pour vous.

Zenophys laissa Isabelle partir après qu'elle lui ait adressé un sourire, puis elle suivit ses pas, pour sortir prendre l'air. Elle marcha hors de l'institution, frissonnante à cause du froid. Une main l'agrippa et elle se laissa faire. Ce n'était plus son parabatai, et pourtant, elle le sentait toujours, quand il était prés d'elle :

\- Ne me touche pas Louis.

Elle ne se retourna pas, refusant d'affronter son regard.

\- Tu as tué mon frère. Tu as tué Amaris.

\- C'est faux, murmura faiblement la voix rauque de l'homme.

\- Tu l'as tué, répéta Zenophys.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Tu l'as tué et tu m'as abandonné.


	8. 7 - Lucian Graymark

\- Merci de m'avoir contacté, souffla Zenophys en entrant dans le restaurant.

Luke balaya l'air de la main et guida la jeune-femme jusqu'à l'arrière cuisine, ignorant les regards furieux de ses pairs. Zenophys, elle, les sentait qui lui brûlaient la peau. Un shadowhunter dans un repère de loup, ce n'était pas commun par les temps qui couraient. Luke ouvrit une grande porte et laissa Zenophys entrer.

Allongé sur un brancard, gisait le corps de Louis. Il était sale, et, manifestement blessé. Sur son torse nu, une multitude de cicatrices s'étendaient, et une plaie béante, sanguinolente se dessinait sur ce dernier. Zenophys étouffa un cri. Autrefois, à l'endroit même où se trouvaient ces cicatrices, il y avait des runes angéliques… La seule chose qui indiquait que son ancien parabatai était en vie, c'était le faible mouvement de sa poitrine qui s'affaissait de temps à autre, signe qu'il respirait encore.

\- Maïa l'a trouvé hier soir.

La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre, faisant sursauter la psychanalyste.

\- Il n'a rien de très grave. Rien que ne le temps ne saurait guérir en tout cas…, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Elle s'approcha, tout doucement, sans trop oser. Il faisait si noir, que ses yeux parvenaient à peine à deviner les contours du corps de Louis. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le fait de le voir ainsi puisse provoquer ce genre d'émotion en elle.

\- Merci, répéta la psychanalyste.

Lucian observa celle-ci, d'un œil suspect. Elle avait approché l'une de ses mains, comme si elle s'était apprêtée à toucher le front du loup blessé. Mais elle avait reculé, puis elle était sortie de la pièce avec précipitation, manquant de trébucher. Le policier réajusta la couverture sur l'endormi et partit à la poursuite de la jeune-femme. Il la trouva à l'extérieur du restaurant, prise d'un haut-le-cœur.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec précaution.

\- Oui, mentit la brune.

Lucian haussa un sourcil. Il émanait chez cet une aura que Zenophys ne parvenait à ignorer. Une aura presque apaisante, qui l'amenait à se confier.

\- Il y a longtemps… Très longtemps, précisa-t-elle, cet homme était mon parabatai.

\- J'ai eu un parabatai moi aussi.

\- Je sais.

Lucian Graymark, ancien membre du cercle et plus encore, ancien parabatai de Valentin Morgenstern. Son histoire était connue de tous. Elle avait même convaincu plusieurs shadowhunters à ne jamais prendre de parabatai. Mais entre Zenophys et Louis, ça avait été comme une évidence. Seuls, ils étaient excellents, mais ensemble, ils l'étaient encore bien plus… Ils formaient un tout, comme les deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

\- C'est drôle, s'esclaffa Zenophys. Louis a été mordu dans des circonstances semblables à la vôtre.

Ça n'avait rien d'hilarant. C'était de l'ironie dramatique, peut-être, mais le rire de la psychanalyste était glaçant, presque hystérique.

\- Je m'en souviens bien. C'était un dimanche. Le matin même, je m'étais entraînée avec mon frère Amaris. Il était venu pour me faire une surprise.

Zenophys n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à qui que ce soit, hormis le directeur de l'institution de Nantes, à qui elle avait du faire son rapport.

\- On a été appelé, Louis et moi, pour une urgence. Des loups-garous semaient la terreur depuis un petit moment déjà, et nous avions réussis à trouver leur repère. Ils avaient l'habitude de capturer des humains et de les faire combattre jusqu'à la mort. Ensuite, ils récompensaient le vainqueur en le mordant.

Lucian avait entendu parler de ces pratiques barbares. Il ferma les yeux. La plupart des shadowhunters vivant ce genre d'expérience devenaient réfractaires, presque inhumain avec les créatures obscures. Malgré ça, Zenophys faisait la part des choses. Luke savait qu'elle avait aidé Simon et Magnus Bane… Et aujourd'hui, elle était venue au loup de jade, sans même broncher ou émettre un seul commentaire désobligeant. Cette Zenophys était d'une tolérance et d'une intelligence des plus remarquable…

\- Amaris avait décidé de nous accompagner, et de faire partie de notre escouade. Nous sommes entrés avec une dizaine d'autres shadowhunter, et rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. J'ai été séparé du groupe. J'ai entendu les cris. Nous n'étions pas préparés et ces loups… Ils nous attendaient.

\- Vous avez été trahis ? questionna Luke.

\- Sans aucun doute. Quatre shadowhunters sont morts ce jour-là. J'aurai pu être la quatrième. Mon frère était en mauvaise posture et j'ai vu Louis arriver dans le chaos de la bataille. Je lui ai fait signe d'aider Amaris, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il s'est jeté sur moi pour me plaquer au sol, évitant ainsi à l'alpha du groupe de m'affronter de face. J'ai vu mon frère se faire déchiqueter sous mes yeux, alors que le corps de Louis m'empêchait de respirer. Je me suis dégagée de son emprise. J'ai tué les loups autour de moi. J'étais dans une rage folle. Mais Amaris était déjà mort.

La voix de Zenophys était enrouée mais monocorde. Aucune émotion n'en sortait réellement. C'était comme si elle racontait un film.

\- J'ai hurlé. Et j'ai senti ma rune parabatai me chauffer au point de crier. Je me suis même évanouie.

\- Louis s'est fait morde par l'alpha en vous sauvant.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de confirmer avec des mots. Zenophys avait ramené le corps inconscient de Louis à l'institution, elle l'avait soigné, ravalant sa rancœur. Louis aurait pu sauver son frère. Elle, elle aurait été capable de se défendre face à l'alpha… Au lieu de ça, il l'avait considéré comme une faible chose, et il lui avait porté secours, ignorant Amaris, qui était réellement en danger. Peu de temps après, Louis s'était enfui, et avait laissé un mot.

 _« Pardonne moi Zeno »._

\- Vous connaissez la théorie des âmes sœurs, Madame Blodeuwedd ?

\- Nous étions à l'origine constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux têtes. Mais les dieux ont pris peur et ont décidé de nous séparer, de sort à ce qu'il ne reste de nous que deux bras, deux jambes et une tête, récita Zenophys.

\- Et nous errons tous à la recherche de notre ancienne moitié, finit Luke.

Il y avait sur le visage de l'homme, une voile de tristesse et d'amertume. Les lèvres de Zenophys se détendirent en un faible sourire, devinant les pensées de l'alpha de la meute de New-York.

\- Jocelyn Fairchild était votre âme sœur ?

Luke s'esclaffa.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que Valentin l'était, d'une certaine manière. Nous ne formions qu'un quand nous combattions ensemble. Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai aimé Jocelyn et j'aimerai à jamais son souvenir d'une manière qu'il m'est impossible de définir. Peut-être que l'on a plusieurs âmes-sœurs. Peut-être que ça n'existe même pas. Mais si j'en avais une, c'était Jocelyn.

Zenophys soupira ne sachant quoi ajouter. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Les nuances de bleues, de roses, et d'oranges se peignaient dans le ciel, éclairant les deux visages.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti quand elle est morte ? l'interrogea Zenophys.

Luke s'esclaffa franchement, un peu amusé.

\- Vous allez me psychanalyser ?

Zenophys fît la moue : c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Très bien, s'amusa Luke. Je me suis senti vide et seul. J'ai vécu avec Jocelyn pendant presque dix-neuf ans et avec Clary, nous formions une famille. Elle était ma confidente, ma meilleure-amie, la seule à qui je pouvais tout dire. Elle savait tout de moi et je savais tout d'elle.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été ensemble pourtant…

Clarissa le lui avait confié pendant l'une de leurs séances. Elle s'inquiétait souvent pour Luke… Une colère sourde était montée chez ce dernier. Le loup-garou avait serré les poings et regardait furieusement la brune.

\- Et je vis avec ça tous les jours.

\- Avec « ça » ?

Zenophys savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais il fallait que l'homme en face d'elle sorte ses mots de sa bouche. Il en avait besoin.

\- Le regret, cracha-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regrettez exactement ?

\- De ne pas avoir eu le courage, depuis tout ce temps. De ne pas lui avoir dit combien je l'aimais. De nous avoir empêché de vivre ce que nous devions vivre, par peur, par lâcheté…

Malgré toutes ces années, et même en l'ayant cru mort, l'ombre de Valentin avait planée entre Jocelyn et Lucian. Elle s'était insinuée entre eux. Elle les avait privés d'accomplir leur destin : être ensemble. Sauf que Lucian savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge qu'il se racontait à lui-même. Il s'était toujours trouvé des excuses, et ce n'était jamais le bon moment. La mort de Jocelyn lui était insupportable. Survivre à sa disparition était une épreuve constante, une lutte qu'il avait l'impression de perdre chaque jour un peu plus...

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais été amants ? s'interrogea Zenophys.

\- Le temps a été notre ennemi. Je pensais… je pensais que nous serions toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. J'étais sûr qu'elle ferait partie de ma vie pour toujours. Je pensais qu'un jour, je lui dirais tout, qu'on vivrait à deux jusqu'à nos morts. Je pensais être le premier à partir…

Jocelyn et lui auraient pu être si heureux… Et ils auraient été officiellement une famille, avec Clary. Si seulement, si seulement… Lucian savait qu'il vivrait pour toujours avec ce creux dans la poitrine, ses questions dans sa tête, avec ses « si seulement », qui ricocheraient dans sa boîte crânienne jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le regret, ce goût amer et poisseux sur sa langue qui ne disparaissait jamais. Et il était le seul coupable. Il n'avait pas su la protéger… Et si, et si seulement il avait été là…

\- Je crois que l'on se rend compte de la force des choses et des sentiments que l'on a envers elles qu'une fois qu'on s'apprête à les perdre.

Zenophys haussa les sourcils.

\- Ce qui rend les gens malheureux, c'est de vivre dans le regret. J'aimerais avoir une machine à remonter le temps, pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Les yeux de l'alpha s'étaient remplis de larmes. Il vivrait avec ce fardeau, ce poids, toute sa vie.

\- La seule chose qui me fait tenir, c'est ma responsabilité. Ma responsabilité envers Clary, envers Simon, envers ma meute et les terrestres que je protège.

\- Et envers vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre comme ça… murmura Zenophys. Cette colère que vous avez envers vous-même, elle va vous dévorer petit à petit.

Certes, Luke se détestait pour tout ces non-dits, pour tout ces actes manqués. Mais il était toujours là, et il continuait d'espère, et parfois, la haine s'atténuait pour mieux revenir.

\- Les lendemains sont de moins en moins difficiles, et je me rattache à ça.

Zenophys lui sourit et Lucian se sentit plus apaisé. Il n'avait jamais parlé de la mort de Jocelyn. Il avait toujours tué ses pensées. Le manque de Jocelyn, c'était une douleur physique, un coup de poignard permanant dans ses intestins, comme si une main invisible enserrait son cœur sans s'arrêter... Il avait peut-être perdu son âme sœur après tout.

\- Un jour, vous penserez à elle sans souffrir, lui assura Zenophys.

Chacun avait sa façon d'aborder le deuil. Celle de Lucian Graymark était bien particulière. Il était comme figé dans cette phase de colère et d'amertume, qu'il se forçait à dissimuler sous masque de chef de meute et de la police.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lucian.

\- Elle vous manquera toujours, affirma alors la jeune femme.

\- Ça c'est une certitude. Elle faisait de moi un meilleur homme.

Zenophys connaissait ce sentiment. Elle donna un coup dans un caillou, et le regarda rouler su le sol.

\- Vous avez encore du temps, Zenophys. Mais ne le laissez pas vous prendre plus que ce qu'il vous a déjà pris.

Zenophys refusait de comprendre.

\- Louis a gémi votre prénom. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait appeler.

Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle décida de s'accroupi à même le sol, pour ne pas flancher. Louis l'avait laissé seule… Elle aurait été capable de lui pardonner sa part de responsabilité dans la mort d'Amaris. Mais jamais elle n'oublierait la douleur de son départ.

\- J'ai vu votre façon de le regarder.

Une façon bien étrange, pour deux anciens parabatais, quand on savait qu'il était interdit pour eux de s'aimer… Le destin avait peut-être bien fait les choses finalement. Il leur avait accordé une chance d'être ensemble.

\- Vivez votre vie de façon à n'avoir aucun regret, comme moi j'en ai. Parce qu'ils vous assaillent et vous collent à la peau Madame Blodeuwedd.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me dire, marmonna la jeune femme.

Le vent siffla dans ses oreilles.

\- Luke ! Il s'est réveillé ! hurla la voix de Maïa.

L'interpellé hocha la tête.

\- Vous venez ? proposa-t-il.

La psychanalyste fît « non » de la tête. Elle se releva et partit, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle pleura de soulagement. Louis était réveillé… Ses pas étaient bien plus légers qu'à l'allé. Lucian la regarda s'enfuir. Le lien qui unissait Zenophys et Louis lui semblait si semblable à celui qu'il avait eut avec Jocelyn…. Il espérait juste que ces deux jeunes gens seraient plus intelligents qu'eux ne l'avaient été, et qu'ils s'apercevraient vite qu'ils étaient toujours les deux pièces d'un même puzzle.


	9. 8 - Madzie

Zenophys serra la bandoulière de son sac. Elle leva le bras, pour toquer à la grande porte en chêne, mais avant même d'exécuter ledit geste, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le grand sorcier de Brooklyn :

\- Zenophys Blodeuwedd ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi !

Le sorcier enlaça la psychanalyste qui, surprise, se laissa faire, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Magnus Bane l'invita à entrer, la forçant presque du plat de la main à avancer. La jeune femme pénétra dans l'appartement. Alec Lightwood s'y trouvait, accoudé prés du bar. Comme à son habitude, le shadowhunter lui offrit un sourire discret, mais franc et sincère.

\- Oh ! lâcha Zenophys. Je ne fais jamais de séances avec des couples, commença-t-elle à s'excuser.

Alec recracha la moitié du contenu de son verre et se mit à rougir, alors que Zenophys se tortillait toujours maladroitement sur ses talons. Magnus passa devant elle, une petite moue amusée sur le visage :

\- Ce n'est pas encore d'actualité ma chère ! Je t'ai fait venir pour une toute autre raison ! lui apprit-il.

Le sorcier guida la brune jusqu'à une petite pièce, non sans intimer un « chut » à Alec, qui avait haussé ses sourcils et murmurer un faible « Comment ça « Pas encore d'actualité » ?! ». Zenophys s'accrochait toujours à son sac, et curieusement, elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte avant d'entrer franchement dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon, vide de toute âme. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux châtains, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'attacher le matin-même et qui cascadaient en de larges boucles souples. Elle plissa son top de la main et observa les alentours.

\- Madzie ! Tu n'as rien à craindre. Zenophys est une amie !

Le sorcier s'approcha d'un grand canapé en velours rouge et s'accroupit pour jeter un œil à ce qui pouvait bien se trouver en-dessous. Il se releva.

\- Elle est un peu timide, expliqua-t-il à la psychanalyste. Elle doit se cacher.

\- Sans nul doute, soupira Zenophys en contenant un petit rire. Quel est son problème ?

\- Terreurs nocturnes que je n'arrive pas à calmer, même avec mes potions, chuchota Magnus. Cette petite a déjà bien trop souffert et je veux que ses songes soient plus paisibles que la vie qui l'attend.

\- Sortez de la pièce. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Le regard du sorcier se durcit et ses lèvres s'amincirent. Il finit par s'éloigner, fermant la porte derrière lui, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Il faisait confiance à Zenophys Blodeuwedd, c'était même pour cette raison qu'il l'avait demandé de venir chez lui le plus vite possible… Mais cette petite… Cette petite lui était chère. Zenophys le rassura d'un sourire. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, posa son sac et s'installa dans le canapé en admirant le style baroque du salon.

\- Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars.

Les rideaux imprimés d'un motif représentant des colibris s'agitèrent. Zenophys se mit à sourire, avant de vite déchanter en apercevant un gros chat, sortir de sa cachette et se poser sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Elle commença à le caresser distraitement, faisant semblant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Parfois, j'ai même peur de fermer les yeux. Je retarde le moment ou je vais devoir aller me coucher.

Le chat soupirait de bonheur se roule en boule. Zenophys tenta d'épousseter les poils de ce dernier sur son jean, sans grand succès.

\- Quand on dort, on ne contrôle plus rien, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Quand tu es réveillée, tu peux choisir d'ignorer ce qui t'effraies... Je n'en parle pas à beaucoup de gens tu sais. Seules mes sœurs sont au courant, je crois.

Un bruissement se fît entendre, tout prés d'elle, faisant même voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Zenophys se retourna. Une petite fille se trouvait derrière elle, avec deux couettes sur la tête et un foulard noué autour du cou. Ses yeux noirs la regardaient avec attention et pourtant, ses lèvres fines ne bougeaient pas. Madzie était au moins sortie de sa cachette.

\- J'ai peur de reprendre les armes. C'est pour ça que je ne suis plus une shadowhunter.

La main sombre de la fillette se posa sur l'épaule dénudé de Zenophys, où se trouvait sa rune angélique, son Enkeli.

\- Je suis toujours une Nephilim, mais je ne suis plus une shadowhunter. L'un ne veut pas dire l'autre, tu sais.

Madzie haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincue. Zenophys esquissa un sourire.

\- Si je te dis pourquoi j'ai peur de reprendre les armes, est-ce que tu me diras ce qui t'effraies toi ?

\- Tu as peur de mourir ? demanda la voix fluette de Madzie.

Zenophys sursauta, surprise, avant de se reprendre. Elle prit le temps de réflechir. Non, Zenophys n'avait pas peur de mourir. Les Nephilims n'avaient jamais peur de mourir…

\- Non. J'ai peur que les gens que j'aime, meurt.

\- Mais ça ne dépend pas de toi, souleva la fillette d'une voix innocente.

\- Tu as raison. Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on le protège. Et quand on échoue… Ils nous incombent d'en assumer les conséquences.

Zenophys utilisait peut-être un vocabulaire trop compliqué pour Madzie. Pourtant, cette dernière trottina jusqu'au canapé, et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, caressant à son tour le chat. Zenophys soupira. Cette sorcière était beaucoup trop douée pour son âge. La magie semblait être happée tout autour d'elle…

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas bien ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas, son silence assourdissant bourdonnant jusqu'aux oreilles de Zenophys.

\- Mon travail c'est de soigner les problèmes des gens. Je peux peut-être t'aider.

Madzie fît « non » de la tête.

\- Je peux essayer.

Madzie respira calmement. Peut-être que cette adulte pouvait réellement l'aider ?

\- Les gens se servent de moi.

Zenophys avait brièvement entendu l'histoire de la petite Madzie, cette jeune enfant, élevée par une femme monstrueuse, manipulée par Valentin… Elle n'était qu'une enfant, et pourtant, on s'était servi d'elle comme d'un jouet.

\- Pas tous, Madzie. Clary t'as toujours dit la vérité. Magnus a pris soin de toi, et Alec t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu n'es pas une marionnette.

\- Je n'aime pas les marionnettes.

\- Je ne les aime pas beaucoup non plus.

Madzie continuait à caresser le chat sans accorder un seul regard à la psychanalyste.

\- Tu es très puissante malgré ton âge.

\- Je sais. Et les gens le savent aussi.

\- Les gens ne sont pas tous comme Valentin.

Se servir d'une enfant comme ça… Lui faire croire tout un tas de mensonge, c'était abject.

\- Pourtant, tout le monde me dit quoi faire. Même Magnus.

« Concentre toi sur ta magie Madzie », « Fait attention Madzie », « Ne mange pas ça Madzie », « Va te coucher Madzie »… La fillette avait obéi toute sa vie aux adultes sans jamais remettre leurs paroles en question. Aujourd'hui qu'elle savait à quel point ils étaient menteurs, elle ne savait plus qui croire, quoi faire. Les écouter ? Leur obéir ?

\- Mais tu es aussi une enfant. C'est normal qu'on veuille prendre soin de toi.

\- Et si on se servait encore de moi ?

C'était bien plus qu'une question. C'était une crainte, une crainte d'enfant. Madzie avait peur de l'abandon, mais plus encore, d'être manipulée. Zenophys savait que les enfants devaient apprendre à se méfier, à se montrer prudent, mais sans exagération bien sûr. Car le risque plus tard, c'était bien évidemment de se faire abuser, tromper, exploiter. Cet excès de confiance, au manque de réalisme, générait le plus souvent de lourdes déceptions. C'était ce qui était arrivé à la petite Madzie. Elle se sentait désormais dans un environnement hostile, et elle restait sur ses gardes en permanence. Quoi de plus normal ?

\- Les personnes qui t'aiment prendront toujours les décisions qui leur semblent être les meilleures pour toi. Peut-être qu'ils se tromperont, mais jamais ils ne te feront du mal ou du tort volontairement.

\- Comment je fais la différence entre les gens qui veulent mon bien et les gens qui ne veulent pas mon bien ?

Zenophys se concentra sur ses caresses sur le chat. C'était une question qu'elle se posait toujours. A qui faire confiance ?

\- Tu apprendras avec le temps.

\- Mais je veux savoir maintenant.

Zenophys lui adressa un sourire :

\- C'est à toi de décider à qui accorder ta confiance. Qui la mérite et qui ne la mérite pas…

\- Iris ne la méritait pas. Valentin non plus.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Magnus et Alec la mérite ? l'interrogea Zenophys.

Madzie se mit à réfléchir. Elle vivait chez le grand sorcier de Brooklyn pour le moment, mais elle savait que c'était temporaire. Pourtant, elle savait que Magnus tenait à elle. Le soir, au moment du coucher, il lui lisait toujours une histoire. Alec, lui, il ouvrait régulièrement la porte de sa petite chambre et passait sa tête dans la pièce, pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien. Quand elle se réveillait en hurlant, les deux hommes étaient à ses côtés. Le midi, quand Alec cuisinait des légumes et qu'elle refusait de les manger, Magnus les faisait disparaître en un tour de main avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu serais prête à me faire confiance également ?

Madzie mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Si Magnus l'avait fait venir, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était douée dans son métier qui consistait à soigner les problèmes des gens… Madzie hésita. Elle ne connaissait pas l'adulte en face d'elle, pourtant, elle lui avait très vite confier ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas oser le faire avec Magnus, de peur de le décevoir : il se mettait tellement de pression pour que tout soit parfait autour de Madzie… Elle n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avec ses problèmes.

\- Oui, répondit-il enfin.

Zenophys savoura cette première victoire. La petite fille allait devoir réapprendre à faire confiance. Ça serait certainement un long processus…

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il y a dans tes cauchemars ?

\- Je peux te montrer.

Une sphère apparue devant la patiente et la psychanalyste. Dans celle-ci, on y voyait une réplique parfaite de Madzie, toute seule et plongée dans le noir. Une petite fille qui cherchait partout une sortie, une échappatoire, une issue. Des mains se tendaient vers elle, mais quand elle s'apprêtait à les saisir, elles disparaissaient pour ne jamais revenir.

\- Magnus va me confier à l'une de ses amies, confia-t-elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

\- Non.

Elle voulait rester avec le sorcier. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, avec lui.

\- Magnus est très occupé, et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas t'accorder toute l'attention et tout l'amour dont tu as besoin. Je suis certaine qu'il prend la meilleure décision pour toi Madzie et que cette amie saura parfaitement prendre soin de toi…

Peut-être que Zenophys avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle devait faire confiance en Magnus et de ce fait, accorder une chance à Catarina, la femme à laquelle elle allait être confiée.

\- Tu veux que je te montre autre chose ?

Zenophys hocha la tête, heureuse de constater que l'enfant avait baissé définitivement la garde. Les prunelles de la petite sorcière se mirent à briller et sans avoir cessé de toucher la main de la psychanalyste, elle fît un geste de son bras libre, et fît apparaître un nouvel orbe devant la jeune-femme. Elle y plongea son regard et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, étouffant les battements de son cœur. Elle toucha la sphère du bout des doigts, sans trop oser.

\- Amaris, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait oublié à quel point son frère était grand et fort. Son visage dans l'orbe magique était souriant. Il y avait même ses petites fossettes au coin de ses joues… Celles que tous les Blodeuwedd avaient. Il était habillé de noir, ses épais cheveux bruns cachés sous une capuche, ses dagues dans les mains. Zenophys sursauta en entendant sa voix. Cette dernière vibra, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau. « Prend soin de ma sœur ». Cinq mots, adressés à un autre homme encapuchonné, presque aussi grand qu'Amaris. Ils s'adressèrent un clin d'œil et ouvrirent d'un seul coup de pieds une grande porte. Mais avant d'y entrer, Amaris retint son interlocuteur, en l'attrapant vigoureusement par le bras « Promet le moi ». En guise de réponse, il souleva son t-shirt, dévoilant ses abdos fermes sur lesquels étaient tracées une multitude de runes. Il désigna l'une d'entre elle. La rune des parabatais.

La suite de ce que montrait l'orbe de Madzie, Zenophys la connaissait déjà. C'étaient les scènes macabres qui se déroulaient toutes les nuits dans sa tête. Une symphonie de cris et des armes qui s'entrechoquent, orchestrés par des coups de griffes, des morsures, avec cette odeur de fer et de sang. Elle vit son frère combattre de toute ses forces, elle se vit elle-même, trop concentrée dans son duel contre l'un des loups pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était encerclée. Elle vit Amaris, faire signe à Louis, la désignant des yeux, et elle vit ce dernier, qui sans hésiter une seule seconde, accourir dans sa direction pour la plaquer au sol et l'empêcher d'être la proie des loups qui la guettaient dans son dos.

\- Ça suffit. J'en ai assez vu…

\- Tu n'as pas échoué à protéger ton frère, murmura Madzie.

La main de Madzie quitta celle de Zenophys, qui se glaça.

\- Je t'ai fait de la peine ? demanda l'enfant, attristée.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas.

Pourtant, Zenophys retenait ses larmes. Louis l'avait sauvé. Amaris savait ce qu'il faisait. Il connaissait les risques et il a préféré la protéger elle… Zenophys secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour y voir plus claire. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, une fois de plus.

\- Ça te dirait que l'on continue à se voir toutes les deux ? proposa Zenophys.

Une seule séance, c'était bien trop peu pour aider cette enfant. Zenphys voulait juste lui enlever ses vilains cauchemars et lui permettre de vivre plus sereinement. Les enfants n'avaient pas à vivre de telles épreuves si jeunes. A cause de sa magie, Madzie serait convoitée toute sa vie. Il était certain que des gens mal attentionnés chercheraient à la duper et à la manipuler, et ça, la fillette l'avait bien compris. Si Zenophys pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque manière, il était de son devoir de le faire.

\- Oui, murmura Madzie en guise de réponse.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu me fais appeler, d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête et se leva pour courir à travers la pièce et la quitter à travers la porte qui leur faisait face. Magnus lui, était entré. Zenophys se retourna pour lui faire face :

\- Elle ira bien, le rassura-t-elle.

Magnus lui offrit un sourire doux et apaisé :

\- Sans aucun doute. Et vous ?

La jeune femme laissa déverser un torrent de larmes sur ses joues, sans pouvoir les retenir plus longtemps :

\- Louis me manque tellement…

Elle avait été odieuse avec lui. Alors qu'il l'avait sauvé, sur les ordres de son frère, et sachant pertinemment que la jeune-femme lui en voudrait, il était parti pour lui laisser le temps de faire son deuil. Zenophys aurait détesté son frère si elle avait su comment les choses s'étaient réellement passées, et ça, Louis le savait. Zenophys décida de s'en aller sur ces mots, dans une telle précipitation, que ni Magnus ni Alec ne purent la retenir davantage. Alec se mît à la suivre, mais Magnus l'arrêta.

\- Elle a besoin d'être seule.

\- Très bien…

Magnus partit rejoindre Madzie, sachant pertinemment ou cette-dernière se trouvait. Il déambula dans les couloirs de son vaste appartement, et entra dans l'une des chambres. La fillette jouait calmement et répétait des mots en français que son compagnon de jeu s'amusait à lui dire. Magnus haussa les sourcils, pressant son patient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il soignait un loup, et quand Lucian Graymark était venu le voir, il n'avait pu refuser d'apporter son aide. La blessure de cet homme était bien plus grave que l'alpha l'avait cru aux premiers abords…

\- Tu as tout entendu, j'imagine, soupira le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

Louis ne put murmure un « oui ». Il aurait dû se sentir plus léger à l'idée que Zenophys connaisse enfin la vérité. Pourtant, il se sentait vide et inquiet. Savoir son ancienne parabatai dans un état aussi vulnérable, savoir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir sans faire de mauvais rêves, et qu'elle avait arrêté de se battre depuis la mort de son frère… Ça lui était absolument insupportable.

\- Il est l'heure de changer ton pansement.

Louis se leva, imité par Madzie qui lui intima de se pencher. Louis s'exécuta et Madzie s'approcha pour lui confier un secret :

\- C'est ton amoureuse ?

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Non, c'est bien plus que ça…


	10. 9 - Maryse Lightwood-Trueblood

\- _Bah alors ! On ne tient plus sur ses deux jambes !_

 _Zenophys déglutit, avant de grogner en direction du blond, qui s'affala à ses côtés sur le sol. Il se colla à elle, sans même y faire attention. Mais elle le repoussa, en plissant le nez :_

\- _Tu pues la transpiration Louis._

 _Ce dernier éclata de rire alors qu'il commençait à triturer son arme nerveusement, signe que quelque chose le dérangeait._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda soucieusement la brune en se relevant._

\- _Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? D'être ma parabatai je veux dire ?_

 _Zenophys regarda sa poitrine se soulever au rythme lent de sa respiration. Et elle l'observa, lui et ses cheveux blonds collés à son front couvert de sueur, lui et ses muscles saillants, lui et son aura apaisante mais rayonnante…_

\- _Tu n'es pas heureux toi ? lui retourna-t-elle la question en fronçant les sourcils._

Zenophys se réveilla en un sursaut, passant une main sur son visage pour le réveiller. En ce moment, ses rêves étaient toujours des brides de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait voulu oublier, et elle avait presque réussis… Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son petit bureau de l'institut et se désola de le voir autant en désordre. Les cartons l'avaient envahi… La psychanalyse soupira et s'approcha des murs pour y décrocher les cadres des photos de chats déguisés de chèvres ou de chèvres déguisées en chat, personne n'avait réussis à le déterminer.

\- Alors c'est aujourd'hui ? déclara une voix féminine dans son dos.

Zenophys se retourna et découvrit face à elle, Maryse Lightwood, un petit sourire discret sur ses lèvres.

\- Ainsi vous nous quittez vraiment…, murmura la matriarche des Lightwood.

Zenophys hocha la tête, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Maryse observa les cartons, remplis de dossier, de bibelots.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier en personne, pour votre travail sur nos jeunes shadowhunters.

La psychanalyste repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez, surprise. Des remerciements de la part de Maryse Lightwood, cela valait bien tout l'or ou toute la reconnaissance du monde.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail…, murmura-t-elle humblement.

\- Oh, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait bien plus et que vous aviez même prêté une oreille attentive à certaine créature obscure.

Zenophys haussa les épaules. Elle voulait aider. Shadowhunter, Vampires, Loups-garous, Fées ou même Terrestres, qu'est-ce que ça changeait au fond ? Il suffisait d'avoir un cerveau pour ressentir les choses et avoir des angoisses. Zenophys voulait se rendre utile, qu'importait la longueur des canines, la densité des poils ou le nombre de runes tatouées sur la peau.

\- Je suis surprise de vous voir partir. Vous auriez encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici, soupira Maryse. Il reste tant de monde à aider, à écouter…

Valentin était mort, son fils également. Tout irait pour le mieux maintenant… Et pourtant, Zenophys savait que rien n'était pour autant réglé. Jace agissait de façon étrange depuis son retour. Alec était suspicieux, Clary réfléchissait aux moindres mots qui sortaient de sa bouche… La vie de guerrier était loin d'être facile, Zenophys le savait. Mais ce que voulait dire Maryse, paraissait bien plus personnel. La brune ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup :

\- Du monde comme vous, vous voulez dire ?

Maryse haussa les sourcils, déstabilisée avant d'esquisser un autre sourire, crispé.

\- Vous savez, j'étais contre votre nomination à ce poste. J'ai exprimé mon désaccord auprès de l'enclave.

Cela n'étonnait même pas Zenophys.

\- Je vous trouvais beaucoup trop jeune, vous veniez tout juste d'être diplômée, vous n'aviez aucune expérience… Je me voyais bien mal vous confiez les tourments des shadowhunters de cette institution, et encore moins, ceux de mes enfants.

\- Vous avez changé d'avis ? demanda Zenophys.

\- Non, rit Maryse. Je vous trouve toujours trop jeune, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

La femme arpenta la pièce, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Elle s'empara d'un cadre et le décrocha pour le ranger dans un carton, posé sur le bureau :

\- Vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez plus que compétente. Alec ne dit que du bien de vous, Isabelle vous porte en très haute estime et Jace s'ouvre davantage. Mais vous restez trop jeune, et je me demande… Qui vous aide, vous ?

Zenophys ne s'était jamais posée la question. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait longtemps pensé qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, d'aide. Elle se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Et vous Maryse ? Qui vous aide ?

\- Je le reconnais, vous êtes habile dans l'art d'éviter de répondre aux questions qui vous fâchent, plaisanta-t-elle.

Oui, c'était l'un de ses talents… Elle l'avait toujours fait. Maryse l'avait tout de suite cernée… Cette dernière s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, un autre cadre dans les mains. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et Zenophys sentait son trouble à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Mon mari et moi, nous allons divorcer.

Zenophys ouvrit la bouche, sous le coup de l'étonnement. Comme si les mots de l'ancienne directrice de l'institution de New-York lui avaient coupé les muscles de la mâchoire. Puis elle la referma, pour la rouvrir et essayer de dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sorti. C'était… inattendu. Evidemment, les relations houleuses des Lightwood étaient connues de tous. Mais de là à parler de divorce…

\- Oui je sais, ricana Maryse. Un divorce… Robert et moi n'arrivons plus à faire semblant. Et quand sa réputation à lui demeurera sauve, la mienne en pâtira parce que je suis née femme et que le monde tourne ainsi.

Maryse inspira, expira… Après tant d'années de mariage, tant d'années de vie communes, quatre beaux enfants… Tout était terminé. Et Maryse était le genre de femme à jeter le livre, pas à écrire un nouveau chapitre. Depuis que la décision était prise, elle avait des tas et des tas d'inquiétudes. Comment allait-elle s'adapter à une existence sans Robert ? Elle pensait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Le temps n'y faisait pas grand-chose, et la souffrance était toujours aussi présente.

Parce que ce divorce, c'était le signe de son échec, de leur échec à tous les deux.

Maryse n'avait pas d'amis, aucune relation en dehors de son travail. Personne à qui parler, avec qui échanger. Personne ne pourrait la comprendre. Tout le monde allait la juger. Peut-être que divorcer, à son âge, c'était être condamnée à l'isolement. Et ses enfants ? Alec, qui découvrait l'amour… Elle voulait qu'il continue d'y croire. Mais comment, quand ses deux parents allaient s'entredéchirer ? Et Isabelle ? Isabelle qui ne disait pas grand-chose, mais qui, d'un foncement de sourcils, en disait déjà trop. Et Jace ? Jace qui n'avait qu'eux comme famille, comme repère stable ? Et Max ? Son tout petit Max ? Son tout petit garçon… Il avait besoin de ses deux parents, apprenti shadowhunter ou non.

\- Vous en avez parlé à vos enfants Madame Lightwood ? l'interrogea Zenophys.

\- Je ne sais pas comment… Et s'ils m'en voulaient ?

Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Elle avait eu bien trop d'ambition. Elle avait toujours voulu se racheter, après ses erreurs qu'elle avait commise au sein du cercle. Maryse s'était vouée corps et âme, avait soutenu l'institution de New-York dans ses heures les plus sombres, pierres par pierres. Elle en avait négligé sa vie de famille trop souvent… Elle avait laissé le lien qu'elle avait avec Robert s'étioler, sans rien faire. S'il avait fini par voir d'autres femmes, ce n'était pas pour rien. Oh non, ça n'excusait en rien ce qu'il avait fait… Mais ça expliquait beaucoup et Maryse avait sa part de responsabilité. Son devoir angélique avait pris le pas sur son devoir de famille.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous en voudront. Alec et Jace savent déjà pour les infidélités de Robert, Isabelle également. Ils comprendront j'en suis certaine, déclara la psychanalyste.

\- Vous en ont-ils déjà parlé ?

Zenophys hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Max est encore jeune, mais je pense qu'il est préférable pour un enfant de voir ses parents heureux, plutôt que de les voir triste et en train de s'acharner à vivre une relation qui ne fait de bien à personne.

\- Comment je vais lui dire…

\- Commencez par lui faire comprendre que vous, vous l'aimerez toujours, même si vous n'êtes plus avec son père. Faites-lui savoir que ce n'est pas de sa faute, même si pour vous il n'a aucune raison de le penser. Dites-lui que vous serez toujours présente pour lui, que les histoires d'adultes, c'est compliqué...

Oui, Maryse allait lui dire ça…

\- J'ai peur d'être seule…

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas seule. Il y a vos enfants…

Maryse esquissa un sourire :

\- Jocelyn est morte. Lucian est un loup-garou, tous mes anciens amis sont morts, avec Valentin, ou ils demeurent à Idris. Je suis seule. A part mes enfants, je suis seule…

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour rencontrer du monde…

\- Je ne serais plus une Lightwood, se désola-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'être une Lightwood fait de vous la femme forte que vous êtes ? Je ne pense pas.

Oui, Zenophys avait peut-être raison. Depuis leur décision de divorcer, Maryse n'arrivait plus… Elle n'arrivait plus à avoir confiance en elle, ou en les autres. Plus à penser qu'elle était effectivement cette femme pleine de poigne, d'autorité, que tout le monde voyait en elle.

\- Si le nom a une importance pour vous… Je vous rappelle qu'avant d'être une Lightwood, vous étiez une Trueblood.

Maryse hocha la tête. Les Trueblood… Une famille aussi ancienne et puissante que les Lightwood. Mais Lightwood, c'était le nom de ses enfants, le sien depuis plus de vingt-ans… C'était un retour en arrière, qui la ramenait encore une fois, à son propre échec.

\- Le temps vous montrera que vous êtes toujours la même personne…

\- Et du temps j'en aurais à revendre… , rétorqua sèchement Maryse.

Zenophys fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- Ils vont me retirer mes runes, expliqua Maryse.

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux, pour ne pas voir le regard horrifié de la psychanalyste. Retirer les runes d'un Shadowhunter, c'était l'exiler à tout jamais, c'était le renier, renier sa partie d'Ange… C'était faire de lui un simple Terrestre. Il n'existait pas de sentence plus sévère, si ce n'était la mort ou l'emprisonnement. Cette sanction était rarement prise, si bien que Zenophys pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mythe, pour effrayer les shadowhunters les plus rebelles.

\- Est-ce que vous le saviez que j'avais un frère ? demanda Maryse. Il a renoncé à la vie qui était toute tracée pour lui, parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une Terrestre. Je lui en ai voulu pendant très longtemps, si bien que je ne me rappelle même plus les traits de son visage.

Zenophys en avait entendu parler. Ses parents en avaient chuchoté quelques mots une fois, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une réception organisée par les Trueblood, la famille de Maryse.

\- Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas. Je vais commencer par m'occuper d'Alec, d'Isabelle, de Jace et de Max.

\- Prenez du temps pour vous, Maryse…

\- Nous sommes tous des soldats, Madame Blodeuwedd. Même vous. Nous servons tous la cause pour laquelle nous sommes nés. Notre mission. Protéger les Terrestres, contenir les pulsions des créatures obscures. Quand on nous retire ce pour quoi nous sommes nés, que reste-t-il de nous ?

Ce n'était même pas une question… Maryse se demandait vraiment ce qu'il restait d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à faire éclater en deux sa famille, et elle serait bientôt bannie de l'Enclave.

\- Dura lex, sed lex, chuchota Maryse.

\- La loi est dure mais c'est la loi, reprit Zenophys.

\- Et je me plierai à elle, comme je les fais durant toute ma vie. Alors, je trouverai bien quoi en faire, désormais. Peut-être que je vais retrouver mon frère, apprendre que j'ai des neveux, ou des nièces. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie ou à jardiner…

Zenophys ferma les yeux. Maryse était une guerrière si merveilleuse, si accomplie. L'Enclave condamnait l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, l'une des shadowhunter les plus compétentes de son temps.

\- S'il y a bien une personne qui peut surmonter tout cela, c'est vous, Maryse.

Maryse releva la tête. Il y avait cette touche de sincérité dans la voix de Zenophys qui l'avait heurté en plein cœur. La psychanalyste croyait en ses mots, ça se voyait…

\- Pourtant je sais ce qu'on dira de moi. On ne divorce pas dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Les Nephilims n'aiment qu'une fois dans leur vie.

\- On se moque bien du regard des autres…

\- Votre réaction tout à l'heure, quand j'ai annoncé que Robert et moi allions divorcer… Je l'ai bien vu. Vous désapprouvez…

Zenophys serra les poings. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait un visage trop expressif.

\- Ce n'est pas le divorce qui m'a choqué Maryse.

C'était la vérité. Les mœurs des shadowhunters étaient bien étranges… Bien sûr, les Nephilims n'aimaient qu'une fois dans leur vie... Les divorces étaient effectivement mal perçus. Les shadowhunters qui renonçaient à leur vie de soldat aussi, ceux qui avaient subi des transformations, comme Lucian… Les shadowhunters vivaient repliés sur eux-mêmes, pleins de préjugés et d'idées préconçues. Il fallait que cela change, Zenophys en était convaincue.

\- Ce qui m'a étonné Maryse, c'est que vous ne vous soyez pas battue jusqu'au bout, expliqua Zenophys.

Et ce n'était pas la psychanalyste qui parlait. De toute façon, elle n'était plus en fonction depuis hier soir. Elle avait démissionné. Zenophys s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait besoin d'autres choses, et que ce n'était pas à l'institution de New-York qu'elle allait les trouver.

\- Mais je me suis battue ! s'insurgea Maryse.

\- Je croyais que par amour, vous auriez pardonné à Robert.

Maryse se leva et fît quelques pas.

\- Vous êtes jeune Zenophys Blodeuwedd. Très jeune.

Elle se retourna vers la psychanalyste, qui triturait nerveusement sa petite statuette.

\- J'ai pardonné à Robert ses infidélités pendant tout ce temps… Par amour comme vous dîtes. Pour lui, pour nos enfants.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne le faîte plus aujourd'hui …

\- Parce que je n'en ai plus la force. Parce que l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. Parce que j'ai compris qu'il ne méritait plus que je le pardonne. On n'en veut, on est fâché qu'avec gens qu'on aime, les autres, on leur fait la guerre ou on les ignore. Je n'étais même plus fâchée, ou en colère contre Robert… J'ai su, à partir de ce moment, que c'était terminé.

Zenophys s'empara d'un nouveau cadre pour le ranger. Avoir la force de pardonner… Si Maryse avait pu pardonner à l'homme qu'elle aimait pendant toutes ces années… . « On n'en veut, on est fâché qu'avec gens qu'on aime, les autres, on leur fait la guerre ou on les ignore. ». Zenophys en voulait toujours atrocement à Louis. Cela voulait bien dire quelque chose… Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait encore suffisamment pour lui pardonner ?

\- Vous savez, je ne regrette rien. J'ai pardonné à mon mari pendant tout ce temps, et je le referrais sans hésiter. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, il ne sert plus à rien de me faire du mal. Je n'en retire plus rien de bon, et s'acharner comme ça… Je n'ai plus la force de pardonner, répéta Maryse. Il arrive un moment ou l'amour ne suffit plus, et ne justifie plus rien.

Zenophys fouilla dans sa proche.

 _« Pardonne moi Zeno »_

L'écriture fine, élégante… Son cœur se serra. Et elle sût ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle serra dans ses mains le bout de papier, s'y rattachant de toutes ses forces.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier auprès de moi, marmonna Zenophys en retournant à la réalité.

\- Je sais. Mais je veux pouvoir tout dire à ma thérapeute.

Zenophys pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise :

\- Vous n'acceptez déjà plus de clients ? s'alarma-t-elle.

\- Si, si, bien sûr que j'en accepte, répondit la psychanalyste.

Son cabinet n'était même pas encore ouvert… Elle n'était même pas encore installée ! Mais elle avait déjà un carnet rempli… Des shadowhunters, des vampires, des fées, des loups-garous, des sorciers… Zenophys avait décidé d'investir ses économies dans ce projet. Elle voulait aider tout le monde, ou tout du moins, le plus de personne possible. Et en aidant Magnus, Simon, Lucian et même la petite Madzie, elle s'était rendue que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ce qui la rendait heureuse. Alors, avec l'appuie de Magnus, elle avait trouvé un local, dans un vieil immeuble de Brooklyn. Alec lui avait donné son aval, et lui avait demandé si elle pourrait toujours continuer à faire des consultations pour les shadowhunters de l'institut. Zenophys lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle les laisse tomber, et Alec lui avait sourit en la prenant dans ses bras…

\- On se revoit très vite alors, Madame Blodeuwedd.

\- A bientôt, Madame …

Zenophys s'arrêta, sans savoir quel nom employer.

\- Lightwood, Trueblood… Appelez-moi Maryse. C'est celle que je suis…, sourit Maryse en lui serrant la main.

Zenophys lui répondit chaleureusement et laissa Maryse s'en aller. Elle attendit dans son bureau, tournant en rond.

 _« Je n'ai plus la force de pardonner »_

 _« Il arrive un moment ou l'amour ne suffit plus, et ne justifie plus rien. »_

 _« On n'en veut, on est fâché qu'avec gens qu'on aime, les autres, on leur fait la guerre ou on les ignore »_

Elle se massa les tempes. Et sortit de son bureau à son tour, serrant toujours dans ses mains le morceau de papier. Les jointures de ces dernières en étaient devenues blanches. Elle se mît à courir, sans même savoir ou aller. Elle chercha, tout autour d'elle, des hommes avec des cheveux blonds. Et Zenophys eut envie d'éclater de rire, tant elle était ridicule. Comme si elle allait trouver Louis dehors, comme par magie. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux… Les parabatais n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer. C'était la loi. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse du sien ? Pour qu'il lui soit arraché aussi brutalement ?

\- Zeno ?

Une petite main s'était agrippée à sa jupe. L'interpellée baissa les yeux et répondit au sourire édenté de Madzie, que Magnus tenait dans ses bras.

\- Nous étions venus voir Alec, mais manifestement, il me semble qu'une certaine jeune-femme a d'avantage besoin d'une dose de mignonnerie et d'innocence enfantine pour soigner son cœur tourmenté.

Magnus lui confia la main de Madzie qui ne tenait pas sa jupe et lui fit signe de disparaitre.

\- Allez donc prendre l'air toutes les deux. Je devais m'entretenir avec Alec d'un sujet important de toute manière…

Zenophys hocha la tête, et avec la petite Madzie, s'en alla vers le parc. Elle se posa sur un banc, et la surveilla distraitement jouer avec les autres enfants. Puis elle plongea son regard dans les fontaines et noya son regard dans l'eau pour ne plus penser. Elle savait désormais que sa rancune, était moins forte, beaucoup moins forte que son amour pour Louis, et qu'elle avait la force de lui pardonner. Parce que Louis méritait qu'on le pardonne. Parce qu'elle avait toujours cette boule de sentiment indéfinissable au creux d'elle-même quand elle pensait à lui…

\- Pourquoi tu saignes ?

Zenophys revient à elle, et suivit le regard de Madzie. La main de la psychanalyste était en sang, son poing toujours serré. Sans y faire attention, ses ongles avaient meurtri sa chair jusqu'à la faire saigner.

\- Oh ce n'est rien…

\- Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? proposa la fillette

\- Pourquoi pas !

Zenophys se leva, observant Madzie courir en direction des balançoires. Elle couru dans sa direction, avant de tomber, en perdant l'équilibre. L'un de ses talons aiguilles venait de se casser. Elle resta sur le sable, sans se relever…

\- Bah alors ! On ne tient plus sur ses deux jambes…

Zenophys eut le souffle coupé. Elle regarda Louis, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux bleus en amande. Il enleva l'une de ses mains fourrées dans ses poches et la tendit en direction de Zenophys. Et elle la regarda cette main… Avant de desserrer la sienne qui laissa s'envoler le mot que le jeune-homme lui avait écrit il y a longtemps. Elle accepta la main de Louis, et se remit sur ses deux jambes en souriant à travers ses larmes.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois plus mon parabatai.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la conclusion de cette nouvelle ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le personnage de Zenophys ! Je compte publier trés prochainement une série d'OS (7 pour être exacte ) sur la relation qu'entretenaient Louis et Zenophys quand ils étaient parabataïs à l'institution de Nantes. Dites moi dans les reviews si cela vous intéresse et je la publierai également ici !

Donc je suis heureuse de vous laisser sur ce chapitre ! Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews, vos lectures… Le mot de la fin vous appartient !

CacheCoeur :)


	11. Un petit message

Bonjour,

J'ai posté récemment le dernier chapitre de "Nos psychanalyses". J'avoue être extrêmement déçue. Je n'ai eu absolument AUCUN retour, aucune review. Je ne cours pas après, sans celles-ci, j'écris tout autant. Même si elles motivent, me font prendre matériellement conscience que je suis lue, qu'elles me font plaisir et me réchauffent le coeur, elles ne constituent en aucun cas la raison pour laquelle j'écris.

"Oui mais tu écris pour toi, pas pour les autres". D'accord… Si j'écrivais pour moi, je ne publierais tout simplement pas. La fanfiction, ce n'est pas un livre. C'est un échange, un partage, qu'internet nous offre. J'ai l'impression que sur les sites de fanfictions il n'y a plus de lecteurs. Non. Pour moi, la plupart sont des consommateurs. Ils consomment la fanfiction, et en changent, sans plus, comme on changerait de chaussettes une fois qu'elles ont fait bien fait leur job et qu'elles sont trouées.

"Nos psychanalyses" me tenait à coeur. Vraiment. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, à développer le personnage de Zenophys. Et avoir AUCUN retour sur le dernier chapitre, ça me blesse énormément. J'avais besoin de l'écrire. Concernant la suite, je ne publierai pas la suite ici. Je préfère réserver l'histoire aux personnes qui me lisent et laissent une trace, même infime, de ce qu'elles en pensent, et celle-ci se reconnaîtront.


End file.
